Por los ojos de Avril
by Paola.d.S
Summary: Bella y Edward están casados, eso no hace que se odien menos. Cada uno tuvo sus motivos para aceptar hacerlo, y todo eso fue planeado por el abuelo de Isabella. Solo que no consiguió hacer con que se enamoren. Podrá hacerlo cuando la pequeña Avril entre en sus vidas? Cómo aquella niña, de no más de cuatro años, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, podría cambiarle la vida a una
1. Sumary

Summary:

Bella y Edward están casados, eso no hace que se odien menos. Cada uno tuvo sus motivos para aceptar hacerlo, y todo eso fue planeado por el abuelo de Isabella. Solo que no consiguió hacer con que se enamoren. Podrá hacerlo cuando la pequeña Avril entre en sus vidas? Cómo aquella niña, de no más de cuatro años, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, podría cambiarle la vida a una pareja? Sus ojos grandes y expresivos tendrían tanto poder así?


	2. Chapter 1

_Es M por lenguaje._

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

**Cap. 1**

**Bella POV**

Menstruación es una jodida mierda, estaba atrasada, no encontraba mis zapatos, las medias negras me hacían picar horriblemente las piernas, y los ovarios me mataban.

Si estuviera en un día normal ya estaría trabajando.

Pero, no odio a la maldita Eva, solo por eso. Hoy por fin daría el próximo paso con Jake, mi novio.

Si es que me entienden.

Estaba con Jake a tres meses, y él me paraba siempre, cuando las cosas se calentaban, diciendo que no estaba pronto.

¡Que no estaba pronto!

Aquello por sí, era muy extraño, o sea... esa frase es propia de una mujer. Esa frase es mía. Aunque nunca necesité usarla, no es que fuera una perra. En mi adolescencia era bastante... liberal.

Sí, esa es la palabra.

Que estuviera menstruando jodía todo. Se supone que solo comenzaría mañana, pero la maldita se me adelantó. No tomaba la píldora, me hacía mal. Reiterando, aquello era una jodida mierda. Punto.

No, sin punto. No termina por ahí, para completar el feliz día, recién Edward me avisa que va a traer a Tanya, su novia, a cenar.

Obviamente, para ellos nosotros somos solo amigos que comparten un piso. En realidad éramos casados. Sí, c-a-s-a-d-o-s. Nuestra, relación era de todo, menos normal. Primeramente porque no nos soportábamos.

Pero aunque parezca, no soy loca. Bueno, quizá un poco... Pero tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

Desde pequeños estábamos medio... prometidos. Mi abuelo, Charlie Swan tenía una red de casinos, el padre de Edward, una red de hoteles. Una fusión de los dos sería fantástica. Si mi padre hubiese tenido un hijo hombre.

Y, como mi menstruación me hizo acordar hoy mismo, no soy un hombre.

De forma alguna, que mi abuelo dejaría una mujer en la dirección de las empresas... a menos que me casara con Edward. Y ahora, mi marido y yo somos socios iguales de _"Cullen&Swan, casin__os y hoteles" ._

Hacía ya seis meses que nos habíamos casado. Dormíamos en cuartos separados, discutíamos por motivos idiotas, cómo la mejor marca de cereales o banda de música. Debería ser porque nos odiábamos, Sí, quizá fuera por eso...

Y ahora mi abuelo quería un biznieto antes de morir. ¡Por favor tenía la salud de un toro!

Eso no quiere decir que siquiera pensara en la idea de prestar mi vagina para que algo de Edward saliera de ella. Tampoco que algo de él entrara. Si bien que con Jake como estaba...

Pero la cosa era, que no tendría un hijo de Edward. No y punto. Fin. Se terminó.

Pero mi abuelo no era tan fácil de convencer. Ya hacía meses que venía insistiendo en eso. Él no era idiota, y sabía que no nos soportábamos, pero parecía querer dejar los negocios y dedicarse a ser Cupido.

Pues que fuera guardando su flechita, porque nunca me enamoraría de un arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrico y engreído, Edward. Nunca. Ni que los chanchos volaran, la vaca tosa, o que Tahití gane la copa del mundo.

Creo que lo dejé bien claro.

-Edward viste a mis zapatos negros?- grité alto para que me escuchara de abajo.

-¡Tienes millones de zapatos negros! Y porqué debería saber donde está tus zapatos?-

-Porque creo que fueron esos los que te tiré, el otro día- me reí al recordarlo.

Recuerdo que aquél día estábamos discutiendo por algo, y se me ocurrió tirarle primero un zapato por la cabeza, y luego el otro.

Ahora estoy sin zapatos. Todo culpa de él.

-Ah... Ponte otros, llegaremos tarde.- me gritó.

-Arg...- donde estarían mis zapatos- Yo quiero aquellos zapatos...- grité histérica.

-Está explicado, deben haber huído de miedo.

-Por que no te mueres, un poco, eh?

Bajé las escaleras, haciendo sonar mis tacones de infarto, realmente eran sexis.

-No soy Jesus para morir, y luego volver, cariño.

Dijo mientras me tomaba del codo, y me indicaba la puerta. Con falsa amabilidad.

-No quisiera que volvieses, cariño.

-Admítelo, llorarías como desquiciada mi muerte.

Yo me reí fuerte. Estábamos en el acensor, y recién había subido también, la Sra. Webber, la vecina de abajo. Me miró asustada. Me callé.

. . .

-Si, Jake. Yo también te voy a extrañar. Chau- suspiré frustrada. Jake viajaría a trabajo. Definitivamente, no sería este mes que me quitaría el atraso.

Edward entró.

-Yo ya terminé. Todavía te queda mucho?- se sentó en una silla de cuero frente a mi escritorio. Tenía que usar su coche, el mío estaba en arreglo. Depender de Edward para trasladarme no era tarea fácil.

-Te costaba golpear la puerta?

-Por qué lo haría- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y tomó una carpeta de encima de mi escritorio. Yo se la quité y la puse nuevamente donde estaba. Tomé mi saco, hacía frío en Nueva York.

-Podría estar desnuda.

Él hizo una mueca, luego irguió las cejas.

-Porque estarías desnuda? Hace frío- tembló de frío, exageradamente.

No pude evitar reírme. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Como está Tiara?

-Quién es Tiara?

-¡Tu novia!

-Se llama Tanya- remarcó su nombre. Y está bien. Ah, y Jason?

-Se llama Jacob, y se fue de viaje.

-Ah, sí Jack-dog.

Empezó a reírse solo de su propio chiste. Desde que conoció a Jake, insistía en que tenía cara de perro.

La tenía. Pero el perro más cliente y Sexy que conocí. Yo no elijo cualquier cosa.

-Tu novia tiene cara de Zorra.

Él se calló abruptamente.

-Y como carajo sabes como es la cara de Zorra.

-Bien, me corrijo, tu novia es una Zorra.

Entramos en el coche deportivo de Edward. Su padre había insistido en un auto más serio para trabajar, pero estamos hablando de Edward Payaso Cullen. Menos cuando estábamos realmente trabajando- lo que debo admitir, hacía muy bien- estaba siempre haciendo una broma.

Eso me exasperaba.

Manejando a toda velocidad, llegamos a el ático, que compartíamos.

Hoy, María, la cocinera, tenía libre. Ya habíamos comido toda la comida que había dejado.

-Tengo hambre. Podían dejarme cenar con ustedes- le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Él río fingido.

-Ah...- fingió pensar- No.

-Entonces pediré china.

-Por mí, mientras comas en el cuarto.

-Ok- me encogí de hombros. Ya iba subiendo la mitad de las escaleras cuando se me ocurrió algo. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderme en mi propia casa?

Miré la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Se estaba bañando, Tanya llegaría pronto.

Sonreí.

. . .

Edward bajó. Debo admitir que estaba guapo. Ok, estaba que se parte.

Nunca negué que fuera atractivo, pero con su personalidad, eso no ayuda mucho.

Me reí internamente al ver su cara.

Yo estaba con una camisa gigante de los Looney Tunes. Mis pantuflas de conejitos estaban tiradas por el piso, Así como el resto de mis ropas, y zapatos. Había ensuciado toda la casa, había tratos en la cocina, y basura tirada por toda la casa.

A ver que le parecía a Tanya la maravillosa cena.

-Qué es esto?

-Esto soy yo, en MÍ casa- le sonreí dulcemente. Subí los pies al sofá y me recosté.- Que van a comer en la cena, Edward?

-María había...-

-Sí...?

-!ah, mi dios¡

Creo que no había pensado en eso. Es6ta vez me reí en su cara.

En qué universo una persona preparaba una cena, y se olvidaba de la comida?

Era un idiota.

-Te parece gracioso, maldita sea...-

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa- me lleve un pedazo de pizza a la boca. Mi noche estaba mejorando de a poco.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Me acomodé en el sillón, esto sería divertido.

Edward puso cara de susto.

-Atiende tú...-

-Yo?

-Sí, distraela...

Fui a atender, pero no había nadie. Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando sentí un tirón en la pierna.

Miré abajo. Ojos verdes me miraban atentos.

La niña llevaba en su cabello castaño dos colitas. Botitas marrones, medias cancanes blancas, un saco lila, guantes y una bufanda que le tapaba prácticamente la cara.

-Eh... hola?- la niña solo me miraba. Parecía observarme. Me estaba asustando- Te puedo ayudar?- no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, en realidad nula. No quería empezar a tenerla tan temprano, si todos los niños me irían a quedar analizando como si fuera una vaca para vender en una feria. De pronto, me son rió y me entregó un sobre de dentro del saco, entre sus manos minúsculas.

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer.

" _Mi querida nieta,_

_Si lees esta carta es porque mi entrega llegó ahí sana y salva. Por entrega me refiero a esa pequeña cosa fofa que está en tu puerta._

_Avril, como se llama dicha entrega, es la hija de tu primo lejano, por parte de tu abuela, James. Él está preso, y la niña no tiene ya a su madre. Dejaron en este mundo, solita, a su hija. Nosotros somos sus únicos parientes. En el testamento él había dejado la niña a cargo de tu padre, caso le pasase algo. Cómo mi querido hijo ya no está con nosotros, te tendrás que hacer cargo. No te preocupes, es solo hasta que todo se resuelva._

_Si no te haces cargo, lo más cierto la manden para un hogar de acogida. Yo no me puedo hacer cargo, estoy muy ocupado. Piensen en esto como un entrenamiento para cuando nazca mi biznieto. Envíale mis saludos a Edward._

_Con amor,_

_Charlie."_

Miré a la niña y luego la carta.

-¡Edward!- grité histérica. Por segunda vez en el día.

La niña me miraba asustada. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Aquello era peor que menstruación.

Aquello no era bueno.

Hola! :D

actualizaré los miércoles y sábados!

Bss *_*


	3. Chapter 2

_Es 'M' por lenguaje._

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, la niña ya había entrado y se había sentado, con un poco de dificultad por su altura en el sofá grande color negro. Las pequeñas piernas no llegaban ni cerca de tocar el piso, y había tomado una almohada color café del sofá para abrazar.

Podría decirse que era tierna.

Edward asomó la cabeza de atrás de la pared de la cocina, miró alrededor y, cuando no vio a Tanya , entró.

El sofá estaba de espalda a la cocina, por lo que Edward todavía no había visto a nuestra muy conveniente visita. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Quién era?

Le apunté el sofá y él miró a la niña y luego me miró a mí. Miró de nuevo a la niña, como para certificarse, y abrió la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Eh?- habló.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lee esto- le entregué la carta.

Él leyó de nuevo la carta, unas tres veces. Después se quedó observando a la pequeña por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Hablemos a solas.

Miré a la niña, y le hice un gesto con la mano, señalándole que ya volvíamos. Me sonrió.

-¡Tu abuelo está completamente perturbado!

-Creer que no sé? Lo supe desde el día en que me dijo que me casara contigo.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Bella! No podemos cuidarnos ni nosotros mismo, cómo cuidaremos a una niña? Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y compramos un pececito dorado cada uno?

-Ha, si, recuerdo, Tony y Marie.

-Pues sí, ¡murieron de hambre!.

-Perdón pero fue el tuyo el que murió de hambre.

-Ah, claro, me olvidaba que tu dejaste caer a la pecera y el pobre pez murió sin agua porque tu saliste corriendo- me sonrió burlón.

-¡A no ser que ponga a la niña dentro de una pecera, no tengo como matarla sin oxígeno!

-No vas a matar a nadie, porque ahora mismo llamaré a Charlie y la devolveré.

Salió disparado al living, donde tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número, pero yo lo paré antes que llamara.

-Hey, no es una Pizza- le quité el teléfono de las manos- Es una niña- le apunté a la pequeña- ¡Si no la cuidamos irá a un lar de acogida! Eso no pude ser bueno.

-Charlie puede muy bien contratar a alguien que la cuide- seguía insistiendo.

Debería ser por la menstruación, o yo que sé, pero me daba mucha lástima por la niña. Yo no tenía padres, y por más que siempre tuviera a mi abuelo, cuando no estaba viajando, siempre se siente la falta. Yo tenía poco más de la edad de ella cuando murió mi madre. Mi padre se fue hace poco, pero nunca fue muy presente en mi vida. Aquellos con certeza habían sido los peores años de mi vida, aunque no los recuerde bien. Y aquella pequeña niña, estaba pasando por algo parecido, sin su madre y con el padre ausente, debería sentirse muy sola, olvidada. Yo me sentí así cuando ya no tenía a ninguno de mi padre. En mi mente infantil pensaba que ya no se importaban conmigo, por más que me dijeran lo contrario.

-Tomémoslo con calma, Edward- él respiró hondo- Voy a llamar a mi abuelo y lo pondré en altavoz.

Después de dos toques atendió.

-Hola, hija. Recibiste lo que te mandé.

-Vamos, Charlie. Ni que nos hubieses enviado un libro. ¡Estamos hablando de un niño! No pude ser que hayas hecho eso. Simplemente no podemos cuidar a un niño. ¡Ni siquiera podemos cuidar a un pez! Se acabará muriendo de hambre... o Isabella la dejará caer!- Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró del cabello al decir lo último. Y no estaba bromeando, al decirlo. Imbécil-Quiero que vuelvas ahora de donde estés y te la lleves.

Yo le pegué en el hombro.

-¡Calma muchacho! No tengo duda de que conseguirán, puede ser que a veces se equivoquen, pero es con los errores que se aprende. Yo estoy en un viaje de negocios, no puedo hablar mucho.

-_Aquí está su trago Sr. Swan_- se oyó una voz del otro lado.

-Gracias, dulzura.

-Pero qué negocios...?- no pude terminar de hablar porque me cortó. Mi abuelo ya no trabajaba. Con certeza no era un viaje de negocios.

-No pudo hablar más, les deseo suerte a ustedes dos. Hasta la vista.

-¡Charlie!- Ya había cortado.

La niña desde el sofá solo observaba.

Se bajó del sofá torpemente, y se dirigió a Edward.

-Hola papá. Yo soy Avril.

Yo quise reírme de la cara de Edward. Tenía la boca abierta, por decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía.

-Quién..?- fue la pregunta que se le ocurrió al Sr. Inteligencia.

Avril, se rió. Una risita melodiosa e infantil.

-Tú, idiota.

-Me llamó idiota?...-me preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad.- .Niña malcriada..

Yo me reí fuerte.

-Me gustó tu piyama mamá. Me encantan los Looney Tunes, el que más me gusta es el gatito. También me gusta la hello kitty. Y Pucca... Y...

Espera, ¿Me había llamado mamá?

-De que me llamaste?

-De mamá... Si él es mi papi, tú tienes que ser mi mami... duh- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Mi cara ahora no debería estar mucho mejor que la de Edward.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, y mi marido hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Los dos bufamos audiblemente, yo cerré los ojos.

Esto no estaba pasando, justo cuando pensé que mi noche mejoraba.

No me había dado cuenta que traía una mochila rosa. Edward se la quitó y comenzó a buscar dentro alguna cosa.

-Qué buscas?

-Miro si viene con algún manual de instrucción... o algo...

Cuando vi que iba en serio, se la quité con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No es un autito de juguete para montar, imbécil.

-Entonces dígame, Sra. Yo-lo-sé-todo. Que haremos?

Suspiré.

-Tengo hambre...

Dijo lloriqueando un poco. Suspiré.

-Que quieres comer?- le pregunté.

-Qué hay?

-Esto no es McDonald's...- murmuró Edward, lo suficiente alto para que lo escucháramos. Yo lo miré feo, mejor, lo miré horrible, la niña miró al piso. Mi marido era un estúpido.

Le extendí la mano.

-Ven, pequeña. Veamos si hay algo para darte.

Ella tomó mi mano y sonrió.

Edward gruñó algo, y subió las escaleras.

No había mucha cosa en la heladera, entonces le di un vaso de leche, y tostadas con mantequilla de maní. No es como si supiera cocinar alguna cosa. No nací para esto.

Yo seguí comiendo pizza. Le ofrecí, pero me dijo que no le gustaban las aceitunas.

A mí tampoco me gustaban mucho, pero solo pedí con, porque Edward las odiaba, y así no podría comer de mi Pizza.

Quedé observando cómo comía. Por falta de lo que hacer.

Me preocupaba que Edward pudiera tratar mal a Avril. Todo bien que discutiéramos entre adultos, y que fuera un puto arrogante conmigo, que poco me importa él. Pero ella es una niña.

Aunque no entendía muy bien eso de que nos llamara mamá y papá. ¿Que no se supone que ya tenía un papá?

-Terminé.

-Ok...- que haría ahora?

-Ahora tengo que dormir.

-Ah, sí eso... creo que puedes dormir conmigo...- _Ya que mi novio se niega a hacerlo. _Pensé.-Tienes un piyama?

-En mi mochila.

-Ok.

-Y me tengo que bañar, y lavar los dientes, y me tienes que contar una historia para que me duerma.

-Ok, ok. Una cosa por vez.

La bañé, y la vestí con el piyama de florcitas.

Saqué el exceso de almohadas de mi cama, y ella se acostó. La tapé hasta el cuello.

-Bueno... -miré alrededor.- Creo que no tengo nada que pueda leerte...

-Yo tengo un libro en mi mochila.

El cuento era Cenicienta.

Nunca fue mi favorito pero ok.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre...

-Eso no es verdad- quedé sorprendida, pues pensé que estaba durmiendo ya.

-Lo qué...

-No pueden vivir felices para siempre, porque las personas meren un día.

Me dio ganas de llorar un poquito.

-Eh, sí, pero...- estaba un poco estupefacta.

-Ustedes también se van a morir?-Me miró con ojos llorosos.

Yo no supe contestar. Solo le di un beso en la frente y me fui. Afuera de la habitación limpié una lágrima que había salido sin querer. Avril me hacía acordar yo cuando pequeña.

Sonreí.

Avril era un amor.

Fui a la habitación de Edward y golpeé, como no me dijo nada entré.

Estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo. Me senté en la esquina de la cama.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Ni lo intentes Isabella. No voy a hacer parte de eso. Si quieres aferrarte a una niña casi huérfana, solo porque no superaste la muerte de tu madre, yo no haré lo mismo. No tengo porqué hacerlo ya que era a tu padre quien le correspondía. Hazlo sola, o escúchame a mí, y mándale de vuelta. Solo no me pidas que coopere.

Lo quedé mirando sin decir nada un instante. Ya debería saber que no vendría algo bueno de él.

-¡Que te den, Edward!

Salí de allí, más rápido que pude y azoté la puerta. Hasta la Sr. Webber habrá escuchado, pero no me importó.

Fui a mi habitación, me aseé y me acosté. El pequeño cuerpo de Avril se acurrucó en mí.

La abracé. No dejaría que aquél hijo de puta le hiciera daño.

_Hola_! _:D_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente...Edward no reaccionó muy bien :/_

_El próximo cap. Es un Edward POV!_

_Hasta el miércoles_

_Bss! ´ñ.ñ_


	4. Chapter 3

_Es 'M' por lenguaje. _

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward POV**

Estaba intentando dormir a más de una hora, y nada. Habían pasado muchas cosas hoy. Un día que debería ser tranquilo, para pasarlo con mi...

¿Dónde se había metido Tanya?

Con todo ese alboroto no me había dado cuenta que no había venido...Miré mi celular en la mesita. La una y media pasada. Ningún mensaje ni llamada que me indicara algo de Tanya.

Suspiré. Mañana la llamaría.

Yo medio que amaba un poco a Tanya... Ok, no sé si llegara a amarla, pero le tenía mucho cariño.

Y le debería querer mismo, para soportar tener una relación sin sexo... Por tres meses...¡Sin sexo! ¡Por tres meses! Me decía que quería guardarse para el casamiento. Espero que no un casamiento conmigo, yo solo esperaba, si algún día cambiaba de opinión. Era mejor que fuera pronto...

Era un el puto héroe de la abstinencia. Eso no me consolaba mucho...

Quité la sábana que me cubría, y bajé a la cocina, a tomar agua. Al volver, no me aguanté y me fui a la habitación de Isabella.

Allí estaban ellas. Isabella estaba acostada mirando hacia arriba, durmiendo, y con la boca un poco entreabierta. La niña estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, prácticamente en encima de ella.

No entendía porque Isabella hacía eso, yo pensaba que ella era... bien, que era como yo. Que poco se importaría con la niña... Tampoco era como si yo poco me importara, pero admito que no me siento pronto para preocuparme por algún otro ser humano, que no sea yo.

Bien, eso sonó bastante egoísta.

Por más que tuviera una hermana, nunca tuve la necesidad de compartir nada con Alice. Siempre tuvimos lo que queríamos, a veces antes mismo de pedirlo. No me quejaba para nada, yo solo... quería poder no sentirme el ser más egoísta del Universo, al no ayudar a Bella y dejarla hacer todo sola. Pero yo lo era y no podía hacer nada.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo le había dado opción de devolverla, y ella no quiso. Ahora que aguantara.

**. . .**

**Bella POV**

Aquella mañana me desperté con un terremoto. Oh, no era un terremoto... era Avril que saltaba en la cama.

¡Era un domingo, a las siete de la mañana!

-¡Vamos, mamá!- intentaba sincharme- Tienes que darme comida.

-Hay comida en la cocina, es solo cocinarte...- dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

Ella se rió.

-Yo no sé cocinar.

-Pídele a Edward...-Solo después de decirlo me di cuenta de mi error. Pero ella ya se había ido, y yo estaba con demasiado sueño. Que fuera lo que Dios quiera...

. . .

Edward POV

¡Por qué mi cama se estaba moviendo?

Con pereza abrí un solo ojo. ¡Vaya susto me llevé!

Avril me miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados al frente.

-¿Que quieres?-Me puse mirando el techo.

Ella se subió arriba mio, con una rapidez, que no pude impedir. Estaba con una pierna a cada lado de mi pecho, y puso una mano chiquita a cada lado de mi cara.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Ayer le _guitaste_ a mi madre, y a mí no me _gutó_ eso...-Si intentaba amenazarme... lo estaba consiguiendo. No me juzguen, hacia poco había mirado el Exorcista, y todavía estaba un poco impactado con niñas endemoniadas...- Entonces no vas a _hacel_ más eso... bien?

Yo fruncí el ceño, sin saber que hacer...

-Bien?- sonó más como una pregunta.

Ella me sonrió.

-Ahora me _tenes_ que _hacel_ el desayuno...

-No soy tu empleado, pídele a tu "madre"- hice comillas, con los dedos, en el aire.

-Ya se lo pedí, y me dijo que te _pidiela_ a ti... papi-

Me senté en la cama, y la tomé por los hombros.

-Ok... tenemos que hablar sobre eso de llamarme _ papi. _Escucha bien... yo no soy tu padre, bien?-Ella hizo un puchero. Yo bufé.

-Pero mi abuelito Charlie dijo que...

-Entiende algo. Tu abuelo está loco...

-¡No lo está!

-Lo está- la miré desafiante.

-¡No lo está!- me gritó- ¡Tú eres un loco y malvado!

-No, la única loca es Bella. Si no fuera por ella no estría discutiendo con una niñita estúpida.

-¡Ya basta Edward!- Bella entró por la puerta. Por fin terminaría esta pelea estúpida.

-¡MAMÁ!- corrió a los brazos de Bella- Papá está peliando conmigo...

-¡Mierda, que no soy padre de nadie...!- me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Se terminó Edward, no te da vergüenza ponerte a discutir con un niño?

-Pero ella...

-Ella tiene cuatro años Edward, tú tienes veintitrés, ¡Por favor!

-Es solo que no se acerque a mí...

-Que te hizo, dime?

Nada, no me había hecho nada. Yo solo estaba enfadado por el cariño que se estaba criando entre ellas... Yo solo quería que Bella me apoyara en mi decisión.

Ok, era inmaturo... Pero desde niños yo era enamorado de aquella niña de ojos color chocolate. Bella. Solo que ella nunca me había ni siquiera mirado. Cuándo niños, la molestaba por llamar la atención, luego eso se transformó en costumbre y hoy... Hoy no sabía más como hacer que las cosas cambiaran. Me había conformado. Ella tiene novio, yo también. Quizá fuera eso... no era para ser.

Creo que estaba celoso. O sea... se había encariñado tan rápido con aquella niña. Mocosita.

Bufé.

-Ok, dile que no me llame más papá y que no me moleste, que yo tampoco haré nada.

Me dejé caer en la cama, y ellas se fueron.

¿Porque todo me pasaba a mí?

**. . .**

Estaba mirando un partido en la enorme Led del living. Emocionante. Estábamos ganando y...

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente..._

¿Que mierda era aquello...?

-¡Avril!- Mocosa, me había cambiado de canal. Ella me miró con ojitos de cordero por degollar,que no funcionaba conmigo.

Tenía el control en la mano... Sería fácil sacárselo. Me fui acercando despacio... cauteloso.

-Ok, podemos hacer esto por bien... o por mal. Dame el control- Ella negó, y abrazó el control. Todavía se sentó a mi lado. Estaba jugando con fuego.

Esperé unos segundos y disimulé mirando a otro lado, cuando menos lo esperaba me abalancé sobre ella para intentar quitárselo. Casi la tenía atrapada, pero se me escapó... de un salto subió al otro sofá, más chico. Yo me paré y fui hasta ella... se me escapó. Parecía divertirse. Niña estúpida...

Corrió por la casa, hasta que subió las escaleras. Arriba había un pasillo con tres puertas. Dos eran la habitación de Bella y mía. La otra era un baño... Pero eligió mi cuarto para correr. No fue una decisión inteligente porque ahora ya no tenía salida. Sonreí.

-Que vas a hacer ahora, eh? No tienes más donde correr...- me fui acercando y ella iba retrocediendo. De pronto corrió al baño- el que estaba adjunto a mi habitación- y abrió el grifo. En el comienzo no entendí. Pero fue acercando la mano con el control al agua.

Eso era demasiado, teníamos que recurrir a medidas drásticas... Ella pareció leer la intención en mis ojos, pues cuando abrí la boca para gritar ella también lo hizo:

-¡BEELLAA!

-¡MAAMAAÁ!

**. . .**

**Bella POV**

Por fin un poco de paz. Era raro que no se escucharan gritos de Edward o Avril. El acuerdo de:_yo no molesto, tú no me molestas, _entre los dos no dio muy cierto. Siempre uno soltaba un comentario maldoso- normalmente era Edward- y el otro contestaba, y así se enfrascaban en una lucha sin fin. Mi marido, en vez de ser adulto y ponerle un fin, le seguía la corriente. Se había comido todos los cereales, solo porque eran los favoritos de Avril.

Sonreí. Aquella niña ya había cambiado mucha cosa en mí. Ya no odiaba mi vida... Sí odiaba a Edward, pero no a mi vida. Eso me asustaba porque yo sabía que ella se tendría que ir algún día. Preferí no pensar en eso.

La rutina se repitió por aquella semana. Me levantaba, bañaba y peinaba a Avril, luego María preparaba el desayuno, Comíamos- entre miradas de odio, y bromas de mal gusto, de parte de Edward- y luego mi marido y yo nos íbamos a trabajar. Habíamos contratado a una chica para que se quedara con ella. Era una chica bajita, máximo un metro y medio, cabello rubio, corto, y ojos azules. Se llamaba Jane. A Avril no le caía muy bien, pero era la mejor que había, según la agencia. A mí tampoco me agradaba, la había visto ya algunas veces como rozaba los pechos en el brazo de Edward, o le guiñaba un ojo, o dejaba caer algo de gusto, solo para poder mostrar el trasero, cuando se agachaba a recoger.

No es que estaba celosa, pero ella creía que éramos casados, de verdad. ¿Me veía cara de mujercita idiota que acepta cualquier cosa del marido? Me merecía un poco más de respeto. Perra de mier...

Estaba pintándome las uñas de los pies, acostada en mi habitación. Avril debería estar por ahí, pues era domingo y Jane no trabajaba. Dejé de hacerlo cuando escuché que corrían por el pasillo.

Mierda, que habría pasado ahora?

_-¡BEELLAA!_

_-¡MAAMAAÁ!_

-QUE PASÓ AHORA?- grité de vuelta, exasperada, pero no esperé respuesta. Fui al cuarto de él, que era donde estaban.

Avril tenía en la mano el control, acercándolo al agua que salía del grifo del baño. Edward la miraba asustado. Me miró y la apuntó.

-Mira lo que quiere hacer... dile que me lo dé.

Yo le envié a Avril _aquella mirada_, de las que asustan mismo. Ella dudó, pero no sacó el brazo.

-Estamos desperdiciando agua, Avril... Te acuerdas de aquél documental de África, que vimos juntas en la tele?- ella asintió- Quieres que aquellos niños se mueran de sed?

-Yo lo _cielo_, si papá me lleva a ver a las abejitas en el cine...

Ah, entonces era eso. Avril se había metido en la cabeza que quería salir con su _papá- _por más que insistiéramos, no dejaba de llamarlo así- ya le había dicho que yo la llevaba, pero parecía de verdad mi hija, pues no había quién la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Ok... ok, yo te llevo. Si me juras, que no me vas a llamar más papá, y directamente no me vas a molestar más después de eso, bien?

-Bien- parecía feliz. Yo estaba boquiabierta, Edward había aceptado salir, con Avril, a ver una piesa infantil? Me quería reír, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida.

_**. . .**_

**Edward POV**

Había perdido el partido. Mierda. Ahora me encontraba jugando al X-Box.

Bella vino y se sentó en una silla. No me dijo nada, pero me quería decir. Puse pause, y la miré.

-Avril está muy feliz...

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Porqué me estaba hablando de eso?

-Y yo con eso...?

Ella me miró incrédula.

-Oh mierda no puedo creer que... ¡Le mentiste!

Sonreí torcidamente.

-No me dejó salida...

-¡Arg! Eres un mal nacido, sabes?

-Bella, en serio me creíste? En que universo yo andaría por ahí con una mocosa en el cine a ver una película infantil?

-Ah, claro. Creo que quedaremos aquí, yo y ella, tú y Tanya... ahí yo podría contarle a tu noviecita que con mi marido decidimos adoptar...

-Qué..? tú no harías eso!

-Ponme a prueba.

-No... Bella, yo voy, yo salgo con la moc...- me miró con advertencia- Avril.

Ella me sonrió y se fue. ¡Jodida mierda, me había sonreído!

Avril podría servirme para más cosa de lo que pensaba.

**. . . **

Tanya estaba en mi regazo, y nos besábamos. Ella había estado toda la tarde comprando. Con mi dinero, pero eso no era importante. Tanya no hacía nada. Su padre era dueño de un banco fallido. Tampoco tenía ganas ni capacidad para hacer universidad, sin querer ofender, pero de verdad que no las tenía.

-¡PAPÁ, VAMOS, _LLEGAlEMOS_ _TALDE_! - interrumpimos el beso abruptamente, tan abruptamente que empujé a Tanya, y casi se cae. Mierda.

Me aclaré la garganta. Avril me miraba con la boca abierta así como los ojos. Tanya estaba igual.

-Tany, esta es Avril...- sabía que le gustaba que le llamara Tany, ella contestaba llamándome Eddie, cosa que odiaba, y se lo hacía saber- es una... sobrina de Isabella,- Ahora miré a la niña- Avril...- la miré a los ojos amenazante, para hacerle entender que estaría jodida si decía algo- Esta es Tanya, mi novia.

Ella abrió más la boca si posible, pero antes que hablara, Tanya lo hizo primero.

-Porqué te llamó papá?- frunció el ceño y puso las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra.

-Es... un...- _Porqué Tanya hacía preguntas difíciles justo ahora?_

-Es un jueguito que jugamos...- ¡Oh, esa niña es un genio!

-Ah, ok- mi novia sonrió, y se volvió a sentar. _Gracias a Dios no elegí una novia más inteligente, estaría jodido si no._- Hola pequeñita, yo soy la tía Tanya.

-Edward ya nos _plecentó_.

_-_Ah_... _si. Que vamos a hacer?

-Yo y mi papi- la miré fulminante- Vamos a ir a mirar las abejitas en el cine.

-Ah, entonces yo me voy...

-No, amor. Ven con nosotros.

Avril me miró mal, y cuando Tanya no estaba viendo, le haché la lengua, ella lo hizo de vuelta.

-Ok. Estaba mismo queriendo ver a la película de las abejas...- Aplaudió sonriendo. Yo solo asentí.

Tomé mi saco, y fuimos. Compramos las entradas. Mientras, Tanya dijo que iba al baño.

-Papá yo _quielo_ aquello y aquello, ah y aquello también...- Apuntaba todo tipo de golosinas. Bufé, sería una tarde muy larga.

_Hola!_

_Aquí está más un capi (: iba a actualizar el miércoles, pero lo tenía terminado entonces..._

_Bss, ñ.ñ hasta pronto!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Es 'M' por lenguaje._

_**~Por los ojos de Avril~**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV**

¡Hoy era el día!

Estábamos solos, Edward, Avril y Tanya, se habían ido y poco después Jake estaba en su puerta. Vestía casual, y traía con él una bolsita de Victoria Secret. Esa fue la primera pista. Le dijo que lo había visto y se había acordado de ella. Era un conjunto de encaje negro.

-Para la noche- había dicho él levantando la bolsa. Me tuve que aguantar para no saltarle arriba.

Pero ahí me acordé de algo. Mil veces mierda.

Le invité a pasar, le ofrecí algo para tomar. Me pidió un café. Mientras preparaba el café, comencé a pensar ¿Cómo le diría a Jake que tenía, ahora a una hija? Que desmotivación. Suspiré, más un mes sin sexo. Entré al living con las tazas en una bandeja, la puse encima de la mesita de vidrio y me senté.

-Jake, eres virgen?- no sé de donde saqué eso, pero estaba nerviosa. Me arrepentí al instante en que mi novio escupió todo el café que había bebido en mi alfombra blanca. Comenzó a toser y me acerqué a él para intentar ayudarlo. Sería cómico si no fuera trágico. Mi alfombra blanquita- Oh, Jake, cariño, estás bien?

-Sí,- tosió un poquito más- estoy bien. Perdón por la alfombra. Yo... yo solo quedé un poquito impresionado por tú pregunta.

Yo le sonreí un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por la alfombra- mentira, quiero una alfombra nueva- Y no es necesario que contestes, es que... tú, yo... siempre que las cosas se subían de tono me decías que no, y yo pensé que, sabes... Eras nuevo. él se rió de mi nerviosismo. Sonrisa de publicidad de pasta de diente. Le pequé en el brazo juguetonamente, pero fuerte, él se frotó el brazo- No te rías.

-No, Bella, no soy virgen. De donde sacaste eso?- yo puedo haberme sonrojado un poco, solo un poquito. Ahora él parecía estar nervioso- Sabes, eso del BDSM*?

-Ah, sí, más o menos. Porqué tú..?

-Sí, yo lo hallé interesante, entonces fui a un club BDSM. Todo bien en el comienzo, hasta que una dominante me puso el ojo. Su nombre era Leah y era hermosa. Tenía ojos negros, piel color caramelo y cabello negro como el carbón. Yo acepté ser su sumiso, y me hizo firmar un montón de cosas. Aquello fue el peor error de mi vida. Resulta que yo no nací para aquello, todo eso del sadomasoquismo, yo no encontraba placer en el dolor. T debes preguntar porque no paré, y es que estaba enamorado de ella. Quedamos en eso un año, cuando por fin ella terminó todo yo quedé con un trauma. Bella, yo de verdad te quiero mucho y espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación. Después, con el trauma yo nunca... nunca más pude tener una erección.

Realmente no entendí lo último pues hablaba con los dientes cerrados.

¿Que nunca más... eh?

¡Ah mi dios!

-No puedes tener erecciones?!-prácticamente grité .Él se sonrojó y asintió.

-Pero ahora contigo... yo creo que podemos juntos.

-No fuiste a un doctor?

-Fui y me dijeron que era psicológico. Me mandaron con un psicólogo.

-Y...?

-No me ayudó mucho.

Sin erecciones... sin sexo.

Yo suspiré. Realmente, realmente quería llorar.

Ops, creo que lo estaba haciendo.

Sollozaba e hipaba, y moqueaba un poco también.

Jake me abrazó, pasando los brazos por mi espalda y acariciándome suavemente.

-Calma, amor. Juntos lo conseguiremos.

Yo asentí, y comencé calmarme un poco.

-Yo-hipé- tengo algo para contarte también- me limpié la nariz con la manga de mi blusa- Yo tengo un hija- Me miró boquiabierto- No es una hija biológica. Avril es hija de mi primo que está preso, ella no tiene madre y yo me quedaré con ella mientras las cosas no se resuelven.

-Ah, ok. Dónde está?

-Salió con Edward y la novia al cine. Volverán a las siete. Por eso creo que no podrás dormir aquí, porqué ella duerme conmigo.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes por eso- me sonrió.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo.

No me importaba tanto el sexo- o la falta de él- si tenía a mi Jake conmigo.

. . .

**Edward POV**

Después de la aburridora película, en la cual me dormí tres veces y Avril me despertaba. Sin duda fue un error comprarle todos aquellos dulces, estaba eléctrica. Parecía posesa, saltaba y corría. Ni cuando nos sentamos, se quedó quieta, empezó a saltar en el lugar, aplaudir, y claro, llenarse la boca de chocolate. Estuve tentado a llamar a Bella, pero yo no quería mostrarme vulnerable.

Como decía, después de eso Tanya se le antojó pasear por la quinta avenida. Para que la niña conociera más, dijo. Ella ni sabía que Avril no había nacido aquí, solo quería comprar.

Claro, con mi dinero.

Y aquí estaba ahora, Tanya tenía me tomaba de la mano, tirando para que caminara a su paso. Entramos a una tienda. La sexta.

-Tan, creo que ya está. Volvamos a casa. A las siete tengo que llevar a la mocosa y ya está quedando de noche. Verdad que te quieres ir Avril... Avril?

Mi corazón paró del susto. Avril no estaba. No estaba, no estaba. No estaba. La había perdido... Bella me mataría.

-Tanya, ayudarme!

Ella asintió. Le preguntamos a prácticamente todos en aquella tienda, nadie la había visto. Yo fuí a un lado y Tanya al otro.

Mi pecho apretaba. Estaba preocupado, de verdad. Si le pasaba algo...

Era todo culpa mía.

Y Bella me mataría. Me arrancaría todos los miembros, y haría una sopa con ellos.

Pasó media hora, y nadie sabía nada de ella. Miré la foto en mi iPhone, que estaba ella durmiendo en el sofá. Aquél día no me había aguantado y le había sacado una foto.

Era tan tierna.

La ciudad era tan grande, tanta cosa le podía pasar. Prefería no pensar...

Bufé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza tirando de mi pelo. Parecía que no me importaba la niña, pero... Ella, me llamaba papá. Yo medio que me sentía su padre. Y... si nunca más la escuchaba llamarme papá?

No, eso no.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía retrasarlo más.

Tomé el celular y buqué en la agenda.

Bella.

-Hola, Edward. Todavía no has enloquecido?- si supiera.

-Hola, Bella. Pasó algo. Avril, ella...

-Ella qué, Edward? no me asustes.

-Ella, yo... no la encuentro.

-Cómo... cómo que no la encuentras?-Quedó en silencio unos segundos- ¡Perdiste a Avril, inútil!- no fue una pregunta- ¡Oh, mi dios! Es mi culpa, no debería haberte mandado con ella. Dónde estás?

Le dije el nombre del café, que estaba enfrente.

-Ok, no te muevas de ahí. Ya estoy yendo.

Llamé a Tanya y tampoco tenía ninguna novedad.

Veinte minutos después, Bella apareció acompañada por Jacob, que la tenía tomada por la cintura para que no me pegara. Bella lloraba, quería consolarla, pero era mi culpa. Como siempre. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ahora importaba encontrar a Avril. Ni que tuviera que dar vuelta la ciudad patas arriba para eso.

Bella llamó a la policía, grito unos minutos con ellos, luego de unos cuantos improperio dichos por mi mujer, le colgaron.

-No pueden hacer nada hasta después de veinticuatro horas.

Tanya se juntó a nosotros.

-Bella, yo... lo siento mucho.

Bella la miró... Bueno, si las miradas matasen... ya saben como estaría mi novia.

Yo me levanté.

-Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, debería haberle prestado más atención.

-No es hora de culparnos, ahora tenemos que encontrarla.

-No sabemos que más hacer, ya buscamos por todo...

El sonido de mi celular llamando me interrumpió,

-Alice, en serio no tengo tiempo ahora- le contesté cuando vi Duende en el identificador de llamada.

-Ah, será porqué perdiste algo? En serio, cuándo pretendías contarme que tenías una hija?

-Eh..? Cómo lo supiste? Dónde está Avril?

-Está acá conmigo, mira...

-Hola, papá...-nunca me pareció más melodiosa su vocecita infantil. Alivio.

-Hola, mocosa- ella rió. El sonido más lindo. Alice tomó el teléfono nuevamente.

-Vengan a mi tienda, te cuento todo.

Alice, hace dos años había abierto una tienda de ropa infantil. Tenía mucho suceso, y se valía por sí misma, sin necesitar a papá, con el cual no hablaba a más o menos el mismo tiempo. Mi hermanita duende, era mi orgullo. Era mayor que yo por dos años, pero tenía una figura tan pequeña, que no parecía. Ella siempre fue la más corajosa de los dos, en relación a nuestro padre. Nunca se dejó manipular, ya yo no tenía tanta valentía para mandar todo a la mierda y hacer algo que yo quiera. No es que no me gustara mi trabajo. Lo amaba. Pero desde pequeño aquello fue impuesto a mí, como si no tuviera opción.

Yo y Tanya fuimos en mi auto, Bella y Jacob en el de él.

Llegando allá Bella corrió, así que la vio, a Avril. La abrazó por un largo tiempo. Cuando la soltó y la mocosa me miró, yo... no me aguanté e hice lo mismo. Tomé su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, y la estreché con fuerza.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer algo así, niña estúpida.- Puse mis manos en sus mejillas- Casi me muero de preocupación...

Ella asintió. Parecía un poco sorpresa. Como si nunca la hubiese abrazado antes.

Ok, nunca la había abrazado antes. Fue la emoción del momento.

-Como viniste a parar aquí?- le preguntó Bella.

Yo miré alrededor. La tienda de Alice más parecida un parque. El paraíso de los pequeños. Era razonable que a la niña le llamara la atención.

-Es que estaba con papá y Tiara- Tanya iba a interrumpir, pero yo le negué con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros- Y ahí me fui alejando polque quería ver a las otlas cosas, y caminé bastante. Cuando vi la tienda mi tía, entré.

-Yo le pregunté si estaba solita y ella me contó que estaba con su papá, y con su madrastra malvada. Perdón Tanya palabras de ella. Cuando vi que estaba solita, le pregunté como se llamaban sus padres y, que sorpresa me llevo, al saber que mi hermanito pequeño era papá y no me había contado.

Avril se rió cuando Alice nombró a Tanya como su madrastra malvada. Yo la miré mal, ella me echó la lengua. Yo lo hice de vuelta.

Y así comenzamos todo de nuevo.

Ya todo estaba en su debido lugar nuevamente.

. . .

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en la cocina, María había hecho torta de chocolate, la favorita de Avril. Comía rápido y con ganas, se estaba ensuciando hasta el pelo. Iba a regañarla pero... por hoy la dejé pasar.

Jake y Tanya se habían ido ya, y Alice se había auto invitado a cenar con nosotros. No sin antes tomar un montón de ropas, y algunos peluches de su tienda, de regalo para Avril. Ella había enloquecido con los peluches, la ropa no le importó mucho, con excepción de un disfraz de princesa.

Lo estaba usando ahora.

Comimos en un silencio cómodo. Me imagino que la torta estaría tan buena que daba lástima dejar de comer para hablar.

No podía describir lo que sentí cuando no encontrábamos a Avril. Miedo, es uno de los sentimientos que pude identificar. Sentía mucho miedo. Mi niña... Yo ya la sentía como mía. Mi subconsciente me decía que no me encariñara por que se iría un día. Un día que a cada segundo se aproximaba más.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver el mismo miedo en los ojos de Edward. Y cuando la abrazó, sentí una calidez en el pecho. Se veían tan tiernos juntos.

Miré a Edward, muy inmiscuido en su plato. Levantó la cabeza, y negó cuando vio a Avril con chocolate en la nariz. Tomó una servilleta y se la limpió, riendo. Ella también rió. Alice vio que yo observaba, y desvié la mirada. Ella sonrió y me hizo una guiñada.

Yo sonreí también.

Bueno, quizá Edward todavía tuviera oportunidad de cambiar.

**OooOo**

_Hello! Otro capi por aquí!_

_Que susto les dio Avrilsita! :) jaja_

_Hasta prontito!_

_Bss ñ.ñ _


	6. Chapter 5

_Es 'M' por lenguaje._

**~Por los ojos de Avril**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Percibieron que cuando estamos en casa, sin hacer nada, en un día como cualquier otro... morimos de tedio. Pero cuando faltamos al trabajo, o en mi adolescencia al instituto, aparecen millones de cosas que hacer, y es todo más emocionante?

Pues sí, había faltado al trabajo hoy por primera vez desde que comencé. Hasta Edward lo hizo. Privilegios de ser los jefes.

Solo que en vez de estar mirando mi película favorita de Sandra Bullock, o hacerme las uñas, o visitando a mi novio, o simplemente saliendo a tomar aire, cosas que no había hecho esta semana por falta de tiempo, pues todo era un caos después que mi abuelo se fue. Pero las cosas se complicaban cuando se tiene una hija. En vez de estar haciendo todas las cosas que nombré, estaba en el hospital.

Sí, me había caído. Mierda. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Avril con eso? Les cuento.

Me había levantado a las diez y media de la mañana, Avril seguía durmiendo. La dejé, y le dije a Jane que se tomara el día libre. La niñera no pudo quedar más feliz.

Edward estaba en el living, con una taza de café, recostado en el sofá mirando Phineas y Ferb, en la televisión. Yo me reí.

-Decidiste que volverías en el tiempo a diez años atrás.

Él me miró, sin sonreír.

-Pensé que te habías ido ya.

-No voy hoy.

-Ah, ok. Y la mocosa? Raro que no ande molestando ya.

-AVRIL- le remarqué el nombre- está durmiendo todavía, ayer de noche quedó despierta hasta tarde. Le dolían las piernitas. Creo que le voy a dar leche.

-Eh? Le pasa algo?

-No, creo que es por el crecimiento.-Admito que me encantaba cuando Edward se mostraba preocupado por la niña. Después que la perdió, aunque no se notaba, yo lo veía mas preocupado con Avril. Eso era bueno. Yo sonreí.- Pero porque te importa?

-No me importa.

-Ajá, si. ¡María!- saludé cuando entré a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¡También te tomas el día libre!

Yo asentí y me serví café.

-Lo puedes hacer si quieres, también.

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

-Mi hijo, Jasper, llega hoy de viaje con mi nieta. Hace ya un año que no la veo, y sería maravilloso que pudiera ir a buscarlos- abrió una sonrisa enorme.

-¡No sabía que tenías hija, menos nietos! Claro que puedes ir.

Estaba de buen humor.

Me senté al lado de Edward en el sofá.

-Cuando dormirás, por fin, con Tanya.

Él escupió todo el café.

¡Pero qué mierda! Iría a prohibir que tomaran café en mi casa.

-De dónde sacaste eso, Bella?

Yo me reí de su cara.

-Por favor! Solo lo deducí, ella nunca durmió acá, tú nunca dormiste en la casa de ella. Es lógico...

-Ah, ok, ok. Y tú y Jake-dog? Pasa lo mismo con ustedes.

-No es lo mismo, Jake tiene problemas.

-Me dices que el perro no le da la talla?- empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Arg, no se puede hablar contigo.

Él no dijo nada pues seguía riendo. Yo le lancé un cojín que rebotó en su espalda cuando intentó protegerse.

Avril bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojitos, con su pijama rosa de florsitas blancas, tenía el pelo revuelto. Vino y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Porqué estás en casa mami?

-Hoy ni yo ni Edward vamos a trabajar?

Ella bostezó y asintió.

Desayunamos y Avril se puso a mirar caricaturas con Edward. Parecían dos niños riéndose de _Bob Esponja_. Era raro ver un hombre ya grande mirando _Bob Esponja_, pero lo hacía ver... Tierno. Edward todavía llevaba el pijama también. Parecía tan despejado.

Yo los observaba de una silla, mientras navegaba en mi página de _Facebook_. Con mi _MacBook_ en mi regazo.

-Mamá, que te _palece_ si _milamos_ una peli?

-Eh, Mocosa?- la llamó Edward- Que te parece empezar a hablar bien, eh?

Ella hizo un puchero.

-¡_Pelo _no consigo, papá!

-Ah, pero llamarme papá sabes bien, verdad?- protestó.

Yo levanté la vista de mi portátil.

-Todavía es pequeña Edward.

-Con esa edad yo hacía cuatro horas de piano, todos lo martes y viernes, e iba al Kinder. En el verano me enviaban a campamentos con Alice, todo para que no quedáramos en casa jodiendo. Mientras ello mis padres se iban de vacaciones en cruceros por no sé donde...

Yo sabía que Edward tampoco había tenido una buena infancia, ni cariño de sus padres. Eso reflejaba en cómo trataba a Avril. Yo suspiré imaginándome a un Edward chiquito, asustado y solo. Wow, la maternidad me dejaba melancólica.

-Ah...ok Edward ya entendimos- Lo paré, si no quería asustar a la niña. Yo sonreí cuando una idea cruzó mi mente.- Cariño- llamé a Avril, ella despegó la vista de la pantalla para mirarme- Que te parece ir a una escuelita?

-Cómo Barbie escuela de Princesas?

No hacía ni idea que era eso pero asentí.

-Sí, corazón. Y van a haber otros niños, y vas a aprender cosas nuevas.

-Ah, bien- se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando.

Yo fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sentí como Edward me seguía. Se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina. Los muebles de la cocina eran negros y modernos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, y era bien iluminada, pues no tenía ventanas.

-Qué quieres?- le pregunté cuando no hablaba.

-Te... te parece bien que Avril vaya al Kinder? Porque ella es chiquita todavía y... no sé allá hay niños...

-No, Edward hay Ponys- Edward resopló.

-Sabías que esos chiquillos pueden ser diabólicos...?

Yo me reí.

-Calma Edward no le va a pasar nada. Tú mismo dijiste que con esa edad ibas al Kinder.

-Sí, pero es diferente.

-Porqué? Puede ser que te preocupes por ella?- me apoyé en el mesón a su lado.

-No... sí... Quizá.

-Bueno, pero no necesitas preocuparte, si es que lo haces. Nada va a pasar.

Volvimos al living.

-Mamá, voy a buscar mis Legos pala jugar. Papá quiere j_ugal comigo?_

Edward miró la televisión, a mí y Avril.

-Af, nada mejor que hacer. Vamos mocosa.

-Si desordenan tienen que juntar después.- les grité sin levantar la vista del portátil.

-Si, mamá- me contestó Avril.

-Sí, mamá... digo Bella.- Edward. Sonreí.

Aquél sonido gracioso de Facebook, anunció un mensaje de Alice.

_Alice Cullen_

Que haces en Facebook en un día de trabajo, si se puede saber?

Yo contesté:

_**Bella Swan:**_

"_Para su información, señorita, hoy no fui al trabajo. Te puedo hacer la misma pregunta. ;)"_

Mientras eso abrí una nueva pestaña, y busqué buenas escuelas para inscribir a Avril. Estábamos a mitad de año, pero creo que para el Kinder no importaba mucho. El sonido de vuelta, volví a mi página de _Facebook_.

_**Alice Cullen:**_

"_No hay mucho movimiento. Entonces me quedé en casa y dejé la tienda en las manos de Jessica. Cómo está mi piojito? :D"_

Parece que los Cullen tenían costumbre de poner apodos. Alice le llamaba piojito a Avril.

_**Bella Swan**_

"_La "piojito" está arriba jugando con Edward."_

_**Alice Cullen**_

"_*.* Quieres que te haga una visita?"_

Como conocía a Alice sabía que aquello quería decir un: _Te voy a hacer una visita. No tienes opción._

_**Bella Swan**_

"_Claro Alli, te espero."_

_Alice se ha desconectado._

Cerré la portátil, y me puse a mirar la película que al final no habíamos mirado con Avril y Edward.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Alice tocó el timbre.

Me levanté con desgana para abrir. No quería levantarme. Podían inventar un control que abriera la puerta apretando un botón desde donde estés. O quizá ya existiera... Tenía que buscar sobre eso. Nota mental.

-Hola Alli.

-Hola, Bella. Mira lo que traje para mi piojito- Entró ya directamente a las escaleras para subir, mientras me mostraba una bolsa con el logo de su tienda, era un arco iris con unos ositos y cosas de niños.

Yo la seguí lentamente, con pereza solo de ver todos los escalones. Resoplé. Iba mirando mis pies descalzos, me encantaba andar así, sentir el suelo frío en las plantas de mis pies. Miré arriba cuando sentí la alfombra de mi cuarto, un paso más... ¡Jesus Cristo padre! ¡Como duele pisar un Lego! Salté en un pie casi llorando de dolor. Gran error, pues pisé de esta vez el autito de Avril y caí. Por dio creo que me quebré el tobillo.

-¡Bella!- escuché el chillido de Alice.

-¡Mami!- Avril se acercó a mí- Ta bien?

Lo próximo que escuché fue como Edward estallaba en carcajadas. Bastardo, era en estos momentos que lo odiaba.

-Bella, crees que necesitas ir al hospital? Quieres que te lleve.

Yo esperé unos segundos y... siguió doliendo como el puto infierno.

-No aguanto. Vamos- De pronto escuché un llanto. Avril había empezado a llorar. Yo no podía levantarme del piso, entonces le hice un gesto a Edward, que estaba paralizado mirándola, para que la cogiera en brazos. Él lo hizo, y Avril empezó a llorar en su hombro. Él me miró pidiendo ayuda y yo me encogí de hombros. Si hablaba soltaría un aullido de dolor.

Alice miró a Avril y luego a mí.

-Edward queda con ella.- le apuntó a Avril- Yo llevaré a Bella a emergencia. Ven Bellie, consigues pararte?

Yo asentí, y ella me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Yo la tomé y pasé mi mano por su hombro, para poder caminar con un pie solo.

Así bajamos las escaleras, yo me había cambiado, al contrario de Avril y Edward que seguían en pijama. Edward nos seguía desde atrás murmurando algo a Avril, intentando, sin suceso, que se calmara.

Era extraño pero en estas dos semanas que tenía a Avril aquí, nunca la había oído llorar. Quería arrullarla y decirle que estaba bien, si es que era por eso que lloraba.

-Bella, no me pueden dejar aquí con ella. Solo.

-Podemos sí, y te estamos dejando hermanito- Alice contestó por mí. Tomó su bolso que estaba en el sillón, y las llaves. Nos fuimos conmigo mancando. Ah mi dios como esto duele.

Y ahora estaba acá, en el hospital, mientras el Dr. Miraba mi rayo X.

Que estaría haciendo Edward?

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta por la que habían salido. Miré a la niña en mis brazos. Había parado de llorar pero estaba hipando, y tenía los ojitos hinchados. Con el puño de su pijama se limpió la nariz.

-Polqué dejaste que mamá se fuera?

Yo la quedé mirando sin saber que contestar. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Santa mierda.

-Calma, mocosita... Bella está bien. Ni siquiera estaba sangrando... Una vez me caí en la bicicleta y me salió tanta sangre de la rodilla que pensé que tendría una hemorragia. Demonios...- estaba llorando más fuerte. Empezó a moverse en mis brazos para bajarse. La solté y salió corriendo. Se calló una vez, pero se levantó y siguió corriendo, y llorando, escaleras arriba.

-¡Dios, le tengo que haber puesto sal a la santa cena, para merecerme esto, solo puede ser!

Y con eso subí atrás de ella. Se había trancado en el cuarto de Bella. Yo toqué la puerta.

-Vamos mocosa, abre la puerta de una maldita vez.

Nada. Escuchaba sus sollozos del otro lado de la puerta.

Bajé. Tenía que llamar a alguien que me ayudara. ¡Jane!

Busqué en la agenda que había al lado del teléfono. Jane Vulturi.

Nada también. Mierda, lo más seguro no quería atenderme.

Ha, ya sé. María.

-Hola.

-Ah, hola María. ¡Gracias a dios!

-Porqué me llamas, muchacho?- pude escuchar que sonreía.

-María, me puedes hacer un favor? Bella se ha torcido el pie y Alice la llevó al hospital, Avril se puso a llorar y se trancó en el cuarto. No sé ni porqué diablos llora. Puedes venir?

-Ah... bella está bien?

-Sí... creo.

Ella rió.

-Claro que te ayudo muchacho. Cuantas veces te cuidé cuando pequeño y te ponías a llorar.

Me había olvidado nombrar que María era mi nana, cuando pequeño.

-Gracias nana. Te amo.

Ella rió.

-Yo también te amo.

Y colgué.

Fui de nuevo al cuarto de Bella. Avril no lloraba, pero tampoco abría la puerta.

Corrí a la puerta cuando María tocó.

Venía de la mano con una niña rubia, con grandes ojos azules y dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza. Traía un vestido blanco, y una cartera cruzada. Tendría unos cinco años.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mi nieta. Rose, saluda al Sr. Cullen.

-Hola- me miró- Me llamo Rosalie Hale.

-Hola. Puedes llamarme Edward.

-Estaba solita en casa, y pensé que la podía traer para jugar con la pequeña.

-Tienes una hija?- me preguntó la niña.

-Eh... sí. Mas o menos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien, dónde está?

-Está en el cuarto de Bella, vamos.

Subimos, y quedamos en la puerta de Bella.

María lo intentó.

-Pequeña, traje a alguien para que conozcas. Soy yo, María, cariño. Abre la puerta. -Para mi sorpresa abrió la puerta. -Hola cariño- María la saludó- Está es mi nieta, Rose. Es hija de mi hijo, Jasper.

-Hola- saludó mi mocosa.

-Hola...- ojeó dentro de la habitación, y abrió los ojos grandes- Cuánta ropa de muñecas tienes?

Avril se encogió de hombros.

-Todo me lo trajo mi tía Alice. Quieres jugar conmigo? Mi papá no quiere hacerlo porque le aburre...

Yo rodé los ojos.

-Mi papi tampoco juega conmigo porque está trabajando siempre.

Avril le tomó la mano y entraron juntas a la habitación. Yo miré a María.

-Eres mi heroína, nana.

Ella sonrió.

-Ven, hijo, haré aquella tarta que tanto te gusta.

Creo que mis ojos estaban brillando.

-La de durazno?

-Sí, esa.

Reprimí el impulso de dar saltitos mientras caminaba.

Tenía a la mocosa ocupada, y todavía tenía tarta de durazno.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

.

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Se imaginan que tierna Rose de pequeña? Q tierna!**_

_***.* jaja**_

_**bss y hasta pronto**__!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Es 'M' por lenguaje._

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

**Capítulo 6 parte 1**

**Bella POV**

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro de mi habitación, y como no, Avril me seguía protestando y pataleando. Desde que había conocido a la nieta de María quería jugar todos los días con ella. Hoy Tanya y Edward, Alice y un amigo y Jake y yo saldríamos a bailar. La idea la dio Tanya, y acepté por educación y sí, porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer un viernes por la noche que no fuera quedar en casa vistiendo a Barbie para el baile de princesas con el príncipe en el castillo encantado.

Por algo le pagaba a Jane para que hiciera eso.

Pero Avril no quería aceptar quedarse con Jane. Quería, porque quería que llamara a la nieta de María para que durmiera con ella.

-Pero mamá, no voy a conseguir dormir solita. Solo si Rosie me hace _compaña_ puede ser que _conshiga_- hablaba atrás mío, mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño, para colocarme los pendientes.

-Se dice consiga y compañía, y no, no vas a molestar a María para que traiga a Rose...

-Pero no tiene que ser María, Rosie me dijo que su papá está con ella, él la puede traer.

-Y cuando se hablaron?- me giré para quedar en frente a ella.

-Hablamos _pol_ teléfono.

-Sabes usar el teléfono?

-No. Quien llamó fue papá.

Yo me reí.

-Y cómo conseguiste hacer que Edward te ayudara?

-Le dije que si no me ayudaba te diría a ti que los zapatos que perdiste, él se los había dado a Tiara.

-¡Edwaaaard!

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Mocosa chantajista endemoniada.

¡Me había chantajeado! ¡A mí, que podría ser su padre!

Que falta de respeto.

Pero la culpa era mía por no trancar la puerta. Estábamos con Tanya, en mi cama, besándonos y manoseándonos, yo con mis esperanzas de dejar la abstinencia renovadas, y Tanya con zapatos nuevos, cuando la mocosa se me decide por entrar a buscar los tacones de Bella. Oh, desgracia.

Tenía un peluche de gato bajo el brazo, y un vaso de plástico con leche en el otro brazo. Cuando nos vio frunció el entrecejo.

-Porque le estas chupando la boca a papá?- le preguntó a Tanya haciendo una mueca.

¿Por qué no pudo decir besando? Dicho de esa forma parecía… que me estaba violando.

-Eso se le llama besa-ar…- le dijo Tanya con voz cantarina.

-No fue eso lo que _pegunté-é- _mi mocosa le contestó con el mismo tono.

-No seas mal educada mocosa- la reñí- Y no te importa si Tanya chupa o no chupa…

Tanya se llevó la manó al pecho ofendida…. Mierda. Tanya empezó a pegarme manotazos.

-¡Ay! ¡Para, criatura de dios! Que… Para. ¡Ay!… Mierda, no fue lo que entendiste, amor…

La endemoniada chica solo reía. Yo por fin conseguí parar a Tanya, tomándole las manos para que parara.

-Hey- La mocosa nos llamó la atención- Mamá me había mandado acá a buscar los zapatos de ella.

Jodida mierda. Le había dado los zapatos de Bella a Tanya.

¿Y qué le podía hacer? Tanya encontró los zapatos de mujer en mi habitación a más de dos semanas y yo no tuve otra que decirle:

-¡Sorpresa! Son para ti amor.

Abrió una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias amor. Me los pondré cuando salgamos con Bella y su novio….

-¡NO!- me sobresalté. Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Por qué?

-Por... pues porque… Porque Bella quedaría con envidia. Y mi abuela decía que cuando alguien te envidia mucho algo, eso se termina quebrando. Imagínate si te tuerces ese piecito lindo, porque Bella te tuvo envidia? No, no puedo dejar que eso pase.

Ella dio saltitos en el lugar.

-Ay amor, eres tan atencioso conmigo. Cómo te podría agradecer?- preguntó lascivamente. O eso creo.

-Ah… - iba a contestar, pero ella misma me cortó.

-¡Ya sé! Te haré un Cheesecake.- Yo suspiré frustrado.

-¿y?

-No sé de ningún zapato.

-Yo tampoco- Mi novia negó. Suspiré aliviado, había pensado que le iba a contar que le había regalado unos zapatos- Mira estos zapatas que Eddie me regaló- Era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-Oki doki- Y se fue.

Al otro día me aparece diciendo que había escuchado todo y que si no le llamaba a la rubia, le contaría a Bella. Esa niña era una enviada del demonio, súper inteligente... Más que mi novia. La verdad eso me ofendía un poco...

Bella era tan inteligente. Y Tanya...

Tanya sabía hacer Cheesecake. ¡Oh decadencia...!

Bueno, como decía, tuve que llamar a la pequeña rubia. Las dos quedaron conversando casi una hora. Yo tomé un café, fui a mi cuarto, hice zapping en la televisión y cuando volví seguían hablando. Me asomé para escuchar.

-... Mi papá es tan bobo, siempre haciendo una broma sin _gacia_. Yo no sé donde deja la _gacia_ _poqué_ nadie se ríe, parece un _idionta_, no sé como mamá lo aguanta... Ajá, si, oki, si, ajá,... ¡Hey!- protestó cuando le quité el teléfono abruptamente y corté.

Que no se supone que ellas solo comienza a hablar mal de los padres por teléfono en la adolescencia? Yo pensaba que las niñas a esa edad tenían a los padres como sus héroes o príncipes, ... o un Pony.

No sé porqué, pero las niñas aman los Ponys...

Lo que pensaba escuchar era: "..._Mi papá es tan gracioso, no sé de dónde saca todos aquellos chistes que hacen reír a todos. Y su cabello? Aquél color __castaño dorado, que al sol tiene tonos anaranjados, que lo hace parecer cobre, no sé como mamá aguanta no tirarse a sus brazos... si fuera un Pony sería el rey de los Ponys... Ajá, sí, lo sé, es muy bonito... sí..."_

Mi cabello es tan bonito. Gracias Avril, pero ya lo sabía.

Pero en vez de eso me encuentro con la señorita insultándome. Puf...

-Yo soy muy gracioso, ok?

Ella se encogió de hombros...

Yo soy gracioso, verdad?

,

,

,

-¡Edwaaaard!

-Que quieres, mujer?

-Cómo, que quieres mujer? ¡Yo quiero saber donde están mis zapatos!

¡Mocosa!

-Yo no... Yo...- Tocó el timbre. ¡Ay, gracias a dios!- Yo atiendo...- me adelanté a decir. En la puerta estaban Tanya y Jacob.

-Hola- saludó animada mi novia.

Avril bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Tío Jakeee...!

Que era aquello? Tío Jake?

Maldito Jake-dog. Avril corrió a sus brazos.

-Hola mi pequeña Avrilcienta- Mi mocosa se rió.

-Oh, tío Jake eres tan gracioso.

Aquello era una mezcla de Avril con Cenicienta? Era gracioso por eso? ¡Cualquier idiota podía hacer eso! Miren:

Avrinzel.

Ew no. Parecía un nombre de medicamento. Nada de Rapunzel…

Tendría que pensar en algo.

Miré a mi novia de arriba a abajo. Bonita pero...

¡Santísima mierda, traía los zapatos de Bella puestos! Todos se saludaron cordialmente. Bella miró los pies de Tanya. Quedó roja de furia. Ups.

-Bella, amor. Espero que estés mejor del tobillo…

-Sí, no fue nada grave. No necesite que me inmovilizaran el pie… Y todo por culpa de…- Tanya se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡Te juro que no fui yo! Yo ni tengo envidia de tus zapatos…

Yo me llevé la mano a la cara. Bella la miró sin entender…

-Yo iba a decir que era por culpa de Avril…

-Ah…- mi novia sonrió y asintió. Pero frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír- Pero porqué ella envidiaría tus zapatos? Es solo una niña….

Todos miraban a Tanya como si tuviera dos cabezas.

No, más bien tenía media cabeza….

-Olviden…- dije yo, moviendo la cabeza- Bella, cuando llegará la niñera? Nos tenemos que ir.

-No sé si viene- dijo, y miró por la ventana- está lloviendo mucho. Y hay tormenta… Chicos, tienen certeza de ir? La cosa se ve fea…- Bella murmuró.

Tanya y Jacob se miraron entre sí, y se encogieron de hombros. Luego s sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a conversar. Yo me acerqué a Bella que seguía mirando la lluvia y cómo el cielo se iluminaba… La cosa se veía fea mismo. Un rayo iluminó el rostro de Bella y ella cerró rápidamente las cortinas y se tapó los oídos. Segundos después el sonido estruendoso inundó el local…

Avril corrió y se abrazó a mi pierna. Dónde estaba Jake-dog-gracioso ahora, eh?

Bella se veía asustada, y yo sabía por qué. Bella le temía mucho, mucho mismo a las tormentas. Eso no sé decir porqué.

Yo solo sé que era capaz de esconderse debajo de la cama, si necesario… Y ahora no estoy en mi lado cómico.

Bueno, quizá un poquito.

Tanya corrió y se abrazó a mí. Me molestó un poco, porque quería abrazar a Bella, pero así mismo envolví mis brazos en su cintura.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de vuelta.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Tanya tenía a Edward estrujado en sus brazos. Parecía un chimpancé agarrado en un tronco….

Fui a abrir la puerta. Seguramente sería Jane…

Pero no era Jane. Era Alice… Y venía con un hombre rubio y Rose de la mano.

-Hola Bellie- saludó, efusivamente-Este es Jasper, un amigo, y esta es Rosie, su hija.

-Rosieee...- Avril gritó.

-Avriiiil…- se abrazaron, y Avril tiró de su mano, para que subieran al cuarto.

-Jazz esta es Bella, mi cuñada, aquél es Eddie, mi hermano, y los otros dos son Jacob y Tanya, sus parejas respectivamente.

Jasper nos saludó a todos.

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todas las parejas- La duende sonrió.

Yo iba a hacer un comentario pero ahí todas las luces se apagaron, las niñas gritaron y un rayo ilumino el rostro de todos, pareciendo una película de terror.

No me gustan las jodidas películas de Terror.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Hola, yo d nuevo aqíi…_

_Mañana la parte 2…_

_Bsss ñ.ñ _


	8. Chapter 7

_Es 'M' por lenguaje._

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

**Capítulo 7 -parte 2 cap. 6-**

_Jasper nos saludó a todos. _

_-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todas las parejas- La duende sonrió._

_Yo iba a hacer un comentario pero ahí todas las luces se apagaron, las niñas gritaron y un rayo ilumino el rostro de todos, pareciendo una película de terror._

_No me gustan las jodidas películas de Terror._

-Papaaaaá- las niñas gritaron al unísono, con voz llorosa. Edward y Jasper corrieron, y se pudo oír sus "Au" "Ay" cuando se chocaron al subir las escalertas. Idiotas.

-Alice, donde estás?

-Estoy atrás tuyo- oí su voz en mi espalda. Me acerqué a ella susurrando:

-Que mierda es esa de cuñada? Jake solo no me está acosando con preguntas porque no me está viendo.

-No, cariño. Jake solo no te está acosando con preguntas porque está demasiado ocupado mirándole las tetas a Tanya. Bueno en este exacto momento no porque no está viendo nada.

-Descubriste América. Y no es verdad eso... ¡Jake!- lo llamé.

-Estoy aquí.

Yo seguí su voz.

**Edward POV**

¡Ay! Jasper es duro. Me dolió de verdad.

-Dónde están niñas?- preguntó.

-Aquí- un pequeño cuerpecito se abrazó a mi pierna. Yo la tomé en brazos...

-Tengo miedo papá...

-No te preocupes mocosa.

-Mocosa es tu abuela, imbécil..

Ups, esta no era mi Avril..

-Rose?

-Dónde está mi papá?

Yo se la entregué a Jasper, y el me dio a Avril.

-Hola, mocosa- le sonreí. Ella pasó las manos por mi cuello, y escondió la cara en mi cuello. Olía tan bien, a Shampoo para bebé.

Bajamos, y le entregué Avril a Bella. Si yo no la podía abrazar, que lo hiciera la Mocosa. Llamé a Alice para hablarle en susurros:

-Jodida tú y tu bocota Alice. Tanya me va a pegar de nuevo cuando se de cuenta que tu dijiste que Bella era tu cuñada...- dije triste. Iba a arrugarme la ropa...

-Si es que se da cuenta un día... Pero no creo que haya notado ya que está muy ocupada apalpando los brazos de Jake.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¡Tanya!

Fui donde ella, y me senté a su lado.

-Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. No podemos dejar a las niñas solas...- habló Bella.

-Claro.

Todos asentimos. Y quedamos en silencio. En el comienzo todo bien, pero después de cinco minutos en silencio comenzó a quedar incómodo...

-Alguien tiene un chiste?- preguntó Alice- Nadie?

-¡Yo!- mi novia levantó la mano, y se paró para contar- Que da una vaca cuando está flaca?

Todos en silencio.

-¡Lástima!

Wow, nadie se rió. Eran unos amargados...

Mas cinco minutos en silencio.

-Que tal si jugamos a la escondida?- preguntó Rose. Yo rodé los ojos.

-No podemos jugar a la escondida, está todo oscuro.

-Ah...

Aprovechando el silencio, pregunté algo que tenía atascado:

-Yo soy gracioso?

-Ah...

-Err...

-Eh...

-Uh...

-Nah...

-Sss..

-No.

-Ok- me encogí en mi lugar. Está bien. Yo ni me importo mismo...

Hieren mis sentimientos.

Alice alumbró todo con su celular.

-Quieren jugar a un juego?-Creo que todos nos encogimos de hombros- Bueno es así: elegimos una situación y un lugar, ahí tenemos que comenzar una conversación, solo que la primera letra de la primera palabra tiene que ser en orden alfabética, por ejemplo: Yo comienzo con Amelia, y me contestan con Banana, luego contestan con Caramelo. Entendieron?

Todos asentimos.

-Yo comienzo- dije- Estamos en la calle:

-Alice, mujer, no tienes un cigarro?

Alice pensó un poco:

-Bella.. Bella tiene en su tienda.

Bella miró a todos lados:

-Ca... Caramelos. Tengo Caramelos, te sirven?

-Diez, quiero diez caramelos.

-Entonces, Tanya, dónde compraste los zapatos?- Bella dijo, con una sonrisa envenenada.

Tanya se repasó el abecedario en voz baja.

-Farmacia,- sonrió.

-Gran elección.

-Hey, Jasper. Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

-Isla, la voy a llevar a una Isla.

-Jazz, a mí me gustan Islas.

-Kiwi, quiero comer Kiwi, Bella, tienes en tu tienda?- preguntó Jacob.

No puede, solo yo compro en su tienda. Arg.

-Lávalo primero. Mis zapatos desaparecieron- Me miró a mí.

-No vi a ningún zapato.

-Ñandúes son bonitos.

-Once centímetros de taco, tenían mis zapatos, y los tuyos Tanya?

-Pienso que tiene lo mismo- dijo Tanya sin entender porque Bella le hablaba con furia. En la voz, porque se veía poco y nada la cara, por la suave luz del _Iphone_ de Alice.

-Qué tienes Bella?- pregunté con miedo. Ella me ignoró.

-Raro eso verdad?- Se iba asomando peligrosamente a Tanya, que se corría para atrás en el el sofá.

-Sospechoso- ayudó Alice. Todo el restó miraba a Bella con miedo.

-También es sospechoso que hayas dicho que Bella es tu cuñada, Alice- Bella, Alice y yo, miramos con furia a Jacob. Él levantó las manos, en señal de inocencia.

-Una vez, Avril me dijo que Edward te había dado unos Zapatos.

-Verdad. Son bonitos, no?

-Wacha, no me provoques...

Cuando llegó la X todos quedaron en silencio.

-¡Xuxa..!-Todos miramos a Jasper- ¿Que? Es la rubia aquella brasileña... de la tele.

-Y esos zapatos son míos, perra.- Bella saltó sobre Tanya y le quitó los zapatos.

-Zorra...¡Dámelos! Son míos,- Bella la asesinó con la mierda. Y se enfrentaron, Tanya se levantó del lugar, y quedaron frente a frente.

-_En la quinta de Enriqueta...- _cantaron Rose y Avril.

-Eh?

-Ya saben, la musiquita de las letras: _X, Y Z, en la quinta de Enriqueta._

Bella se volvió a sentar con los zapatos en su regazo.

-Eddie, dile que me devuelva los zapatos que me diste.

-Es que, bueno... Ella, los zapatos... sondeella.

-Eh?

-Son de ella- Bella sonrió.

-Claro que son míos.

-Pero... pero, Eddie me dijo...

-Eddie te mintió, cariño...

Tanya me pegó un manotazo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso... no me hables más.

-Pero Tany...

-No, no me hables más.

Yo bufé.

Avril vino y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Tengo sueño...-Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro- Papá?

-Sí?

-Te puedo hacer una _pegunta_?

-Ajá...

-Polque a Rosie no le dices Mocosa y a mí sí?

-Porqué a Jacob le dices que es gracioso y a mí no?

-Es distinto... Tú eres mi papi, no tienes que ser gracioso. Tienes que ser un papá...

Yo quedé en silencio, y ella fue cerrando los ojos de a poco.

-Solo tú puedes ser mi mocosa, Avril.

.

.

.

¡Ay mi cuello!

De apoco fui abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza. Ya era de día. Avril todavía estaba encima mio. Yo me la quité suavemente, y la dejé en el sofá.

En un sillón se habían dormido Jasper, con Alice encima, y Rose también. Pobre Jasper. Y en el otro estaba Bella... sola. Con los zapatos al lado, claro.

Será que Tanya y Jacob ya se habían ido?

Toqué a Bella en el hombro para que se despertara. Ella balbuceó algo, y abrió los ojos.

-Que hora es?

-No hago idea- miré el reloj en mi pulso- Las nueve y cuarto.

-Jake y Tanya se fueron.

-Parece que sí. Voy a llevar a la Mocosa arriba.

Subí, y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Sí, parece que Tanya y Jacob no se fueron.

En la cama de Bella, desnudos, apenas tapados por las sábanas blancas estaban ellos entrelazados.

Yo cerré la puerta rápidamente. Todavía no me lo podía creer. Esperar por el casamiento de puta madre.

-Edward que pasó?- Bella apareció en el pasillo.

Un millón de veces mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tanya y Jacob, eh? Jaja_

_tiernos Eddie y Avril *.*_

_bss ñ.ñ y hasta pronto!_


	9. Chapter 8

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

_Sí, parece que Tanya y Jacob no se fueron._

_En la cama de Bella, desnudos, apenas tapados por las sábanas blancas estaban ellos entrelazados._

_Yo cerré la puerta rápidamente. Todavía no me lo podía creer. Esperar por el casamiento de puta madre._

_-Edward que pasó?- Bella apareció en el pasillo._

_Un millón de veces mierda._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward POV**

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Preguntó impaciente cuándo yo no contesté nada. No podía… Bella quedaría tan triste. Yo le negué con la cabeza. Ella cruzó los brazos- Me vas a dejar pasar a mi habitación o te tendré que sacar a fuerza?- Arqueó una ceja. Me di cuenta que estaba parado en frente a la puerta de su habitación bloqueando su paso, pero no me corrí. Mientras pudiera impedir que… ¡Ay!

Bella me había tomado de la oreja y empujado fuera de la puerta. Mi pobre oreja estaba pulsando. Creo que hice un puchero…

Puse mi mano encima de la suya en el pomo de la puerta.

-Bella, en serio, no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver- Ella me ignoró y entró. Yo cerré fuertemente los ojos. Escuché cómo jadeaba de sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos. Allí estaban los dos perros. Estaban despiertos ahora. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca… y se ¿Rió? Se estaba riendo… no, estaba llorando.

Estaba riendo y llorando. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Jake! No puedo creer que le hiciste algo así…- dijo. Luego rio- No puedo creer que le hayas pasado sida a esa muchacha inocente.

3, 2, 1….

-¡Ahhhh!- el grito agudo de Tanya podía haber despertado a un muerto. Tengo Sida, tengo Sida… sácamelo, sácamelo Eddie, por favor…

Empezó a correr solo con una sábana envuelta.

-Bella, amor….

-¡AMOR ES TU PUTA MADRE! Gritó. Ahí estaba la Bella que yo conocía- ¡DESAPARECE, JACOB, Si NO QUIERS QUE ACABE USANDO LA VIOLENCIA!

Yo le señalé mi oreja colorada, mostrándome como ejemplo. El, con amor a su vida, se vistió los pantalones y se fue con el resto de su ropa en la mano.

Tanya todavía lloraba en un rincón de la habitación.

Yo le iba a gritar, pero me dio lástima:

-Tanya, no estás enferma. No te preocupes. Ahora, Hazme el favor de vestirte e irte de aquí…- le señalé la puerta con calma. No es como si estuviera furioso. Mi orgullo estaba bastante herido pero con unas cuantas botellas después de esto y estaba bien. Lo que me preocupaba mismo era Bella…

-Pero Eddie yo te amo…

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERRA ESTÚPIDA!

Tanya dio un brinquito por el grito de Bella, y corrió a ponerse, un poco torpe el vestido.

Cuando ya no había nadie en el lugar, quedé mirando a Bella fijamente, esperando. Pero no… Ella no lloró, no en frente mío.

-Edward yo puedo… dormir en tu cuarto hasta que compre una cama nueva? No voy a poder dormir ahí…

-Sin problemas…- asentí comprensivamente. Espera…

¿Tendría que dormir en el sofá?

Sí, porque… Ew… no dormiría en esa cama ni que me pagaran.

Escuché el sonido de los pies descalzos de Alice en las escaleras.

-Qué pasó, escuché gritos?

-Sí, escuchaste. Comamos algo y te cuento- dije con un suspiro.

En la cocina nos preparé café, Jasper se había ido ya, y la mocosa seguía durmiendo. Le conté a Alice toda la historia. No quedó muy sorpresa.

-Yo se los intenté avisar anoche, pero alguien oye a Alice? No, nadie oye a Alice..

-Yo te estoy oyendo tía Alice.

-Hey, ya se despertó mi piojito. Sabes, piojito, tu mamá está triste hoy…

-_Poqué_..?

-Porque Jacob malo se portó mal con ella.. Entonces, podríamos subir y conversar con ella para que se sienta mejor.

Avril asintió.

-Yo le daré un abrazo así de _gande_…- dijo estirando su bracitos lo máximo que podía.

-Entonces vamos…

**Bella POV**

_Mmh.. La habitación de Edward olía a…Edward. _Era el olor de su colonia.

Ok, estaba pensando en la colonia de Edward porque no quería pensar en Jacob. Es que… Arg, me había dicho que estaba traumado, que no podía tener erecciones, y no sé qué mierda más, ahí viene una zorra con mis zapatos, y él se mete entre sus piernas como, como… Como el perro que es.

Edward siempre tuvo razón, era un Jake-dog, un puto cabrón, un bastardo un..

¡Arg! Tomé un cojín y lo tiré contra la puerta en el momento que esta se abría y daba paso a Alice, quien recibió el cojín en la cara.

-Oh, perdón Alice..

-No te preocupes, Bella. Gracias a dios no me tiraste algo más pesado..-Yo reí un poco avergonzada- La piojito te quiere dar algo..

Avril vino y me abrazó las piernas, pues era lo que alcanzaba. Yo me agaché y la tomé en brazos.

-No _quele_ _tiste_ mamá…

-No estoy triste, pequeña. Y sabes por qué?- ella negó- Porque todavía te tengo para darme un abrazo.

Ella sonrió.

-Ay Bella eso fue tan emocionante….- Alice se limpió una lágrima imaginaria- Pero ahora me tengo que ir- me dio un beso en la mejilla y besó a Avril- Chau Bella, chau pioji.

Avril la despidió con la mano.

-Que haremos ahora?

-No sé, que te parece si tomamos helado mirando Barbie?- _Oh, depresivo lo sé._

Todavía estaba lloviendo, más depresivo aún. Pero no me hundiría en la mierda. No por aquél puto Jacob cara de perro.

La tarde se pasó entre películas sin sentido que me hacían sentir retardada y helado. Todo está bien si tengo helado…

¡Viva mi vida decadente y con 20Kg a más! Creo que compraría una gato, ya saben: para completar el paquete. Por qué tengo que bañarme todos los días, a final? ¡Los hombres no tienen erecciones conmigo! Oh dios, por qué todo me pasa a mí.

Comencé a llorar en medio a Blanca de Nieve, y Avril me miró asustada. Debo parecer una loca. Mi cabello estaba tan feo. Lloré más fuerte.

-¡Papá! Ven, creo que mamá está teniendo un _coplapso_!

Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella, estás bien…?

-¡SÍ, ESTOY PERFECTA! PORQUÉ, PARA COMPLETAR MI DÍA FELIZ, NO ME DAS VUELTA Y BARRES EL PISO CON MI PELO? ¡NADIE PUEDE TENER ERECCIONES CONMIGO MISMO…!

**Edward POV**

Bella se estaba devorando el helado sin piedad. Parecía un león en la hora del almuerzo en el Zoo. Estaba tentado a darle un pedazo de carne, pero le tenía demasiado amor a mi vida para eso.

De pronto Bella empezó a llorar, Avril me llamó y ella me dijo que barriera el piso con su pelo.

Si lo cuento así parece locura, y es que todo era un poco loco. ¿Normalidad? Cuando la palabra _normal_ nos vio salió, huyendo de nosotros.

Bella corrió para mi, ahora su, habitación llorando, y Avril empezó a llorar también y corrió tras ella.

Esto era un poco deprimente. Será que Bella estaba en sus días?

Dios, cuántas veces esa mujer menstrúa por mes?

Aunque podía no ser eso, y que estuviera triste por Jacob. Esto se hace cada vez más deprimente. Yo necesitaba hacer algo. Yo sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer, pero qué?

Ya chequeé mi correo? Sí.

Ya examiné los papeles que mandó Irina? Sí.

Ya…? Ah… sí, me acordé. Tenía que hacer sentir mejor a Bella. Cómo?

Tomé el pote de helado que habían dejado encima de la mesa de centro, y subía a mi habitación- habitación de Bella.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente y abrí. Bella y Avril estaban solo de medias, recostadas la cama, leyendo. _Blanca de Nieve._

¿Blanca de nieve? ¡ra eso!

-¡Avril de Nieve!- exclamé feliz por encontrar, con mi genial mentalidad, una princesa que combinara con Avril.

- Que quieres, idiota?- Bella me preguntó secamente.

Oh, eso hiere, ok?

-Te puedo asegurar que barreré el piso con tu pelo. Eso te deja mejor?- ella rió un poco. Súper Ed., está en acción para salvar a las chicas desquiciadas. Solo me falta la capa. Siempre quise tener una capa….

Avril golpeó el lugar en la cama al lado suyo para que me sentara. Así lo hice.

-Estamos leyendo sobre blanca de nieve, papá.

-Desde cuando tu sabes leer y nadie me ha contado?

-Quién lee es mamá.

-Eso me hizo acordar que para inscribirte en el Kínder tengo que tener tus documentos, Avril dónde están?

-Hay unos papeles que mi abuelito Charlie puso en mi mochila.

-Yo voy a buscarlos…

-No, deja que yo iré, tú solo queda ahí y… sigue haciendo lo que hacías.

Tan ta tarán, tatatatata tarán…

Que música tocaba de fondo para Súperman?

Ok, no importa. Fui a la habitación de Bella a buscar la mochila. Busqué, busqué, encontré…

Allí estaban los papeles. Di una ojeada..

-Hey Bella.

-Qué?

-El cumpleaños de la Mocosa es el 14 de Noviembre.

-¡Pero eso de de aquí a tres días…!

-Pues sí…

Me fui a recostar en la cama nuevamente.

-Hey, pequeña- Bella la llamó- Te gustaría tener una Fiesta de Cumpleaños?

Ella asintió frenéticamente.

-Sí, y quiero tener una torta, globos y una piñata y…. y… y todo lo que hay en las fiestas de cumpleaños!- dijo animada.

-Sí, mi amor… Hablaré con Alice.

Oh, dio, hablaría con Alice. Nada bueno.

Quedamos en silencio, Bella leía, y Avril veía las imágenes de un libro. Yo leía una revista también. De pronto Avril bajó el libro de su rostro y miró a los lados, a nosotros y frunció el seño como si recordara algo, luego hizo la pregunta:

-Papá, mamá, Qué es una erección?

* * *

_Hola! _

_Se acerca el cumpleaños de Avril! Qué tal si le regalan un Review? ;D Jaja_

_Bss y pasen por mis otras historias:_

**_-You Choose._**

**_-Boda Gitana._**

_ ñ.ñ_


	10. Chapter 9

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Nunca me había cuestionado cómo hablaría de sexualidad con mis hijos- si es que algún día me había cuestionado tener hijos; si lo hice no me acuerdo de ello- Y ahora Avril me preguntaba que era una erección.

No era tan digna de desespero cómo la clásica y temida _"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" _O _"¿Porqué mamá estaba gimiendo y gritando, anoche?". _Pero era bastante difícil de inventar algo que conteste a esa pregunta sin dejar a la niña con traumas o más confusa todavía. Creo que hasta era más fácil contestar las otras dos.

_¿Qué es una erección? _Esa es la cuestión. Y cómo contestarlo? Fácil:

-¡Bella lo sabe!- dije sonriéndole malignamente a _"mi mujer_".

-Es… Una erección es…- Avril y yo asentimos, incitándola a continuar- Es tener….erguir… algo. – Balbuceó- Es tener algo erguido.- reiteró, sonriendo, pensando, como yo, que acababa por ahí, pero no.

-Y qué es lo que el tío Jake no puede _elguil_?

-Jacob no puede erguir el…- yo estaba contestando con una sonrisa de burla, pero Isabella lo hizo antes.

-El brazo…. Es eso lo que no puede erguir- _Isabella aguafiestas._

Avril no parecía estar satisfecha e hizo más preguntas.

-Porqué los bebés no caminan?

-Porque son demasiado pequeños para quedar erguidos- Bella dijo despreocupadamente, volviendo la vista al lo que estaba leyendo anteriormente.

Yo pude ver que la pequeña mocosa estaba conectando ideas, siempre hacía esa carita cuando estaba pensando y algo me decía que no saldría nada bueno de su boquita. Y no estaba equivocado:

-Entonces… No lo puede erguir polque es demasiado pequeño?- preguntó inocentemente.

Nada bueno, pero condenadamente cómico-

Empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia, por el obvio doble sentido captado por mi mente un poco sucia. Un poco.

Bella parecía intentar, en serio, contener las risas, pero no obtuvo mucho suceso y rápidamente se unió a mí en las risas. Avril nos miraba cómo si estuviéramos locos.

La tarde la pasamos conversando entre risas e historias para Avril. Luego, cuándo nos dio hambre, después que Bella me intentara asfixiar con una almohada y Avril tuviera sus minutos de diversión a costas mías, se nos ocurrió hacer espaguetis a la carbonara. Era bastante fácil… Parecía ser bastante fácil, pero lo único que consigo hacer es hielo. Si bien que el hielo me queda un poquito derretido…

Yo y Avril nos sentamos en las banquetas de la cocina mientras Bella se ponía un delantal. Yo busqué la receta en internet y ella iba juntando los ingredientes encima de la mesa. Cuando ya estaba todo pronto comenzamos con la preparación.

Bien, demoramos un poco pero terminamos de hacer los benditos espaguetis. Digo que demoramos pues mientras Bella cortaba el Bacon yo le iba quitando sin que se diera cuenta y me los comía, ganándome un manotazo de Bella cuándo me pillaba. También porqué yo me desesperé porque cuándo estaba cortando la cebolla empecé a llorar. ¡A llorar! Cómo es eso posible? Yo llorando?

Malditas cebollas asesinas de orgullo masculino.

Pero al final de todo, los espaguetis quedaron mejor de lo que esperaba.

Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Yo le pregunté si tenía algo en la cara y ella se rió.

-Tienes…- se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Luego…. Pasó el dedo por la comisura de mi boca dónde debería estar manchado de salsa. Pasó su dedo índice por allí y… y se lo llevó a la boca. _OhMiDiosSantísimo_. Jodidamente sexy.

Me debo haber quedado mirándola fijamente como estúpido pues fue un pedazo de pan lanzado por Avril en mi cabeza que me devolvió a la realidad. Miré a la mocosa con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo entre enfado y tristeza. Medio que un puchero mezclado con entrecejo arrugado.

Ella se rió de mi cara y le dijo a Bella:

-Eso fue _anlihigéntico_, mamá.

-Se dice antihigiénico- Bella solo le dijo aquello, no habló más y enseguida bajó la vista a su plato cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

Oh frustración…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Hacían ya dos meses de que Avril estaba con nosotros. No es que estuviera contando... Pero es que estaba contándolo sí. Estaba curiosa sobre unas cuantas cosas.

¿Por qué James estaba preso? ¿Qué tipo de persona era ese hombre?¿Saldría algún día de la cárcel?

Mi abuelo dijo que se resolvería todo dentro de un tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente?

Solo sabía que sufriría demasiado si me quitaban a Avril, o cuando me la quitaran.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

-Que te parece si nosotros le hacemos una torta para el cumpleaños de la Mocosa?-Con Edward habíamos mejorado bastante como amigos. Él ya no hacía sus bromas de mal gusto- o por lo menos no con tanta frecuencia o con la intención de ofenderme o a Avril- y podíamos conversar amigablemente sin que nos gritemos- No siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces- Había aprendido a entender y divertirme con su censo del humor. Siempre que nuestro tiempo libre nos lo permitía, intentábamos cocinar algo nuevo y almorzar juntos. En esos momentos Edward se mostraba como nunca antes se había comportado conmigo, o con Avril.

-No creo... No queremos matar a unos cuantos niños por intoxicación alimentar- dije riendo un poco. No éramos así tan malos en la cocina... Hasta que formábamos un buen equipo. En la cocina.

-Te pasa algo? Es por el perro de nuevo?- Se notaba que estaba triste- Sí...- _¡OhMiDios, Edward sabía leer mentes!_

-No, no es por Jacob, ni siquiera hemos hablado nuevamente desde aquél episodio. Es Avril- dije con un gemido lloroso- No quiero que un día alguien venga y me diga que no puedo más quedarme con ella, que se la llevarán... y no la podé ver más.- Cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas que por el mismo gesto, cayeron mojando mis mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para secarlas, Edward me había atrapado en un cálido abrazo. Me rodeó con un brazo detrás de mis hombros y la mano libre en mi mejilla para secar las lágrimas que había estado derramando. No recordaba muy bien que era lo que había hecho lamentarme pues su olor me abrumaba demasiado. Olía tan bien. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y él puso su mano, la que había estado en mi mejilla, en mi nuca descubierta pues mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño mal hecho. Su mano en la piel de mi cuello hizo que temblara. Su mano volvió a mi mejilla y, suavemente, me alejó, quedando así con la visión de su rostro. Hermoso... Pude ver como sus ojos quebraban el contacto con los míos, para desviarse a mi boca, pude ver también que se acercaba más a mí. Pude ver lo que pretendía hacer, pero no lo impedí, en vez de eso me acerqué más acortando el espacio entre nuestros rostros hasta que solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, no aguanté más y junté por fin nuestros labios en un beso que, aunque quisiera poder negar, quería que pasara hace más tiempo del que conseguía admitir hasta a mí misma.

Su lengua pidió pasaje a mi boca, que le concedí gustosa. Todavía tenía el sabor del café que acababa de tomar, y también pude distinguir el sabor salado de mis propias lágrimas.

Creo que mi cerebro se había derretido...

No recordaba la última vez que me habían besado así- si es que lo hicieron alguna vez- Godzilla podría entrar por la puerta y yo no me importaría, ni siquiera me daría cuenta.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más, si posible. Él puso una mano en mi cintura y fue subiendo por mi costado, subiendo junto con su mano mi blusa. Por el camino que dejaba su mano iba quedando un placentero cosquilleo. Pasó su mano por uno de mis senos por encima de la ropa. Dejó un suave apretón, y bajó de nuevo para volver a poner la mano por debajo de mi blusa, solo que ahora recorría mi vientre, subiendo y dejando la misma deliciosa sensación de sus manos en mi piel. Cuándo buscó el broche del sostén para abrirlo y lo hizo, puso una mano por debajo, sin sacarme ni la blusa ni el sostén. Dejó mis labios para bajar con húmedos besos por mi garganta, y a la vez su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pezón, lo tomó en su dedo pulgar e índice y le dio un apretón que envió un corriente eléctrica directo a mi sexo, ahora, palpitante. Dejando mis pezones placenteramente doloridos...

Se acodó en medio de mis piernas, conmigo recostada en el sofá. Creí haber escuchado pasos y un sonido, como el timbre de la puerta...

¡Puta Mierda!

Cuándo alejé a Edward ya era demasiado tarde, Avril estaba en la puerta de entrada, tomando el pomo de la puerta para mantenerla abierta, y en el umbral de la puerta estaba un mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el cabello rubio platinado y un traje azul con un blaisser y una pollera en tubo hasta las rodillas.

Mi dios, había dejado a mí hija traumatizada.

Yo me ajusté la blusa y el sostén lo más disimuladamente que me fue posible, lo que no fue mucho. Edward tenía un cojín en el regazo, creo para intentar esconder su erección.

_Uf, no quiero ni oír mas hablar en erecciones, me están atormentando._

La mujer nos miraba, sin vergüenza alguna- al contrario de mí, que debería estar más roja que un semáforo-, pero había en su mirada había reproche. Mataría a Avril por esto. Aunque no fuera culpa de ella... No, mejor mataría a Edward. Y luego me mataría a mí.

La mujer carraspeó. ¿Qué quería a final? Uf, indeseable.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Melanie Cooper, soy asistente social- Yo y Edward nos levantamos de un salto, ahora que él ya no necesitaba cubrir nada. Frustración... ¡¿Había dicho ASISTENTE SOCIAL?! _MierdaMierdaMierda_...-Ustedes deben ser el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen.

-S...si yo soy el Sr.

-Y... y yo la Sra.

Arg, no podíamos ser más estúpidos.

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta.

-A no ser que fuéramos una pareja gay y ahí seríamos dos hombres, sería Sr. Y Sr. Cullen.

La mujer no mostró ni siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro por el comentario de Edward. Solo miró a Edward sin expresión, sacó de su bolso una libreta y un lápiz.

-Tiene usted tendencias homosexuales, Sr. Cullen?-preguntó pronta para anotar cualquier cosa que Edward respondiera.

-Depende, si contesto que sí, sería un punto contra o a favor?

-Ok, por lo que vi al llegar voy a tomarlo como un no.

-Bien, Sra. Cooper, pase y siéntese- Le indiqué una silla en el living y ella caminó haciendo sonar los tacones que llevaba puestos-Desea alguna bebida?

-Un café con poco azúcar.

-Sí, ¡María!-María apareció de la cocina secándose las manos- Trae un café con poco azúcar para la Sr. Cooper, por favor.-

Avril serró la puerta y se vino a sentar en mi regazo.

-Avril, porqué no subes a jugar con tus Legos eh?- ella solo asintió, un poco extrañada.

-Bien, creo que saben por qué estoy aquí.

-La verdad... no, no sabemos.

-Cuándo el Sr. James fue preso, la niña se vino a vivir con ustedes, cierto?- nosotros asentimos- Pues de aquí a una semana será realizado el juzgamiento del Sr. James W. Si es declarado inocente... - Edward tomó mi mano encima de mi regazo- Seguramente querrá a la niña de vuelta. Si es declarado culpable estará sometido a una pena de hasta 12 años de penitenciaria. Y, en ese caso, si es lo deseado, ustedes pueden pedir la custodia permanente de la menor.

-Dice algo como... adoptar?

-Sí, pueden hacer eso. Si el juez cree que son aptos para hacerlo, claro. Por eso me enviaron, yo hablaré con ustedes y con la niña y, caso decidan adoptar, el juez decidirá.

-Pero... pero y sí James no es preso pero... así mismo queremos quedarnos con Avril?- Quién preguntó eso fue Edward, con voz tan aprensiva cómo lo estaba yo.

-Bien... Poder, pueden. Si alegan que el Sr. James no sería un buen padre...

-A final, fue preso, eso es un punto en contra de él, verdad?- preguntó Edward mirándome a mí y a la Sr. Cooper, con una sonrisa de quien descubrió algo genial.

Para mi sorpresa, la Sra. Cooper dio una pequeñísima sonrisa y asintió.

-Si Sr. Cullen. Yo les aconsejaría que se buscaran un buen abogado, si realmente desean quedarse con la niña.

Yo miré a Edward a los ojos y vi la respuesta allí. Él amaba a Avril tanto como yo lo hacía, y lucharíamos por quedarnos con ella, el resto, por ahora, no importaba. Deberíamos concentrarnos en Avril. Edward volvió a pasar su brazo por mis hombros y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Sí Sra. Cooper. Lucharemos por quedar con Avril.

La mujer asintió y comenzó con las preguntas. Personales, otras no tanto. Entre las preguntas estaban _"¿Es costumbre de ustedes las demostraciones de afecto explícitas, frente a la niña?" _a la que contestamos con:

-¡No! Incluso es la primera vez que pasa...- la primera vez mismo.

Nos pidió que le mostráramos la casa y nos cuestionó si Avril tendría una habitación para sí sola y a su gusto, si nosotros nos quedábamos con ella. Obviamente le dijimos que sí pero me preocupaba tener que dormir con Edward. O sea... Y si me saltaba en sima por la noche y yo no podía resistirme, y teníamos sexo salvaje y desenfrenado?

_Um... sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, no es tan mala idea..._Me gusta.

Después que recorrimos el ático entero y volvimos al living, la Sra. Cooper pidió para hablar con Avril. Rezando para que no dijera nada fuera del lugar, llamé a Avril, que bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Avril, que te parece de conversar un poquito con la Sra. Cooper?- ella se encogió de hombros y asintió- Porque no le cuentas a la Sra. Cooper de lo que hablamos el potro día por la mañana?- juro que mi intención era que hablara de su cumpleaños, pero yo creo que ella recordó otro tema. Erecciones... Antes que pudiera advertirla, Avril levantó el brazo lo más alto que pudo y dijo:

-¡Mire señora Cooper, tengo una erección!

Edward intentó esconder la risa con una tos nada creíble.

-No.. Eso no... Yo... mejor las dejamos a solas para que puedan conversar mejor, Ed, ven conmigo.

-Claro, cariño.

Fuimos a la cocina y así que llegamos colamos los oídos en la pared, pero no se podía oír mucho.

-Edward, estoy nerviosa.

-Yo también... Por lo menos sabemos que lo peor que podía decir ya lo ha dicho...

-Eso no ayuda mucho.

Diez minutos después Avril vino a avisarnos que podíamos volver.

-Entonces..? Que nos dice Sra. Cooper..?- pregunté retorciendo mis dedos por el nerviosismo.

-Bueno les diré la verdad, no acostumbro dar mi opinión personal cuando trabajo pero... realmente deseo que ustedes queden con la niña. Pero no puedo mentirle al juez de o que vi, así sean cosas buenas... o malas. Yo fui informada del motivo por el cual el señor James fue acusado es... él intentó matar a su esposa.

-Él... pero.. Charlie me dijo en la carta que la madre de la niña había muerto...

-Seguramente el señor Swan habrá dicho que la señora Victoria ya no se encuentra más con la niña, lo que es verdad pues ella se rehusó a la niña y cualquier tipo de derecho o responsabilidad por ella.

-Eso es legal?- _aquella perra estúpida que ni siquiera conocía, había entrado para mi lista negra._

-Lo es. Es lo mismo que entregar un niño en adopción.

-Pero ella también puede cambiar de opinión y querer tener a Avril de vuelta?

-Sería difícil pues ella firmó un papel con valor legar en el cual se rehúsa a hacerse cargo de la menor- quedamos en silencio por un tiempo y la Sr. Continuó- Yo realmente quiero ayudarlos, por eso volveré a hacerles otra visita luego del juzgamiento del señor James. Tienen que hasta allá, que pensar en lo que están haciendo. Criar a una niña requiere responsabilidad, tiempo, dedicación y amor. Y es para siempre. Tienen que tener en cuenta que al educar a un niño, tienen en sus manos buena parte de lo que ellos serán en un futuro.

Nosotros solo asentimos.

La Sra. Cooper se despidió y se fue. Yo la acompañé hasta la puerta y volví para sentarme a un lado de Edward. Parecía pensativo, recordando algo.

-Que pasa, Ed?

-Nada es que cuando dijo que la mujer que se dice madre de Avril se llamaba Victoria, me recordó a una chica que conocí en mi primer año de Universidad que se llamaba así. Pero eso fue a más de cinco años...

-Más seguro solo es una casualidad- dije despreocupada, cuántas Victorias existían en el país?

-Y a ti? Pareces cabizbaja, que tanto te preocupa, además de lo obvio?

-Edward y... si no somos buenos para Avril? Y si somos demasiado inmaduros e irresponsables? Y si nos la quitan?- pregunté llorando nuevamente- Tengo miedo, Ed...

Edward me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y yo quedé con la cabeza en su regazo mientras él me acariciaba el cabello hasta que me que no el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

_Hol¡s! :D_

_quién se quedará con Avril? Quien era Victoria? Ah.. ñ.ñ en proximo capi... jaja_

_Bsitos! n.n y hasta pronto!_


	11. Chapter 10

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

_-Y a ti? Pareces cabizbaja, que tanto te preocupa, además de lo obvio?_

_-Edward y... si no somos buenos para Avril? Y si somos demasiado inmaduros e irresponsables? Y si nos la quitan?- pregunté llorando nuevamente- Tengo miedo, Ed..._

_Edward me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y yo quedé con la cabeza en su regazo mientras él me acariciaba el cabello hasta que me que no el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward POV**

Bella dormía tranquilamente en mi regazo, su rostro era sereno, hasta parecía que no habían preocupaciones... Pero habían. Habían muchas cosas con que preocuparse, cosas de las que Bella tenía miedo, y yo también.

Era imposible no sentirme inseguro. Quería ayudar a Bella y decirle que sí, Avril se quedaría con nosotros. Que sí, éramos la mejor opción para la niña... Pero yo no sabía si eso era cierto.

Pero había algo... algo que demoré en ver, pero que ahora lo sabía, lo sentía. Aquella niña, aquella mocosa demasiado inteligente para ser una mocosa, que se atrevía a chantajearme, llamarme idiota, y hablar mal de mí con su amiguita la Rubia, me había conquistado.

En dos meses ella me había hecho ver que no era Bella que no quería ver que yo la amaba, era yo quien no sabía demostrarlo, pues era demasiado infantil. O quizá fuera porque me vio llorando por cortar cebollas...

Pero en fin, me había conformado en que Bella me odiara, solo por tener su atención. Yo pensaba que no había una forma de hacer con que Bella me quisiera, pero la había. Tenía nombre, apellido y mucho menos que un metro y medio de altura.

Después de lo que había pasado antes de que llegara la Sra. Cooper, no había quién me parara en mi plan para conquistar a Bella, y para completar la familia me quedaría con Avril. No sé si estaba pronto para cambiar tan radicalmente, y tener una familia. Pero de algo sabía, no cambiaría por nadie...Pero podía mejorar, por Avril... y por Bella.

Tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación donde solamente le saqué los zapatos y la puse bajo las sábanas. Ella se acurrucó mejor allí, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. No pude dejar de depositar un beso en su frente antes de irme. Luego salí de su habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, para no molestarla.

Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, pude oír un sonido muy parecido a sollozos, que venían de mi habitación. Y estaba en lo correcto, en mi habitación encontré a Avril abrazando con fuerza mi almohada y llorando.

El gran problema de que esa niña llorara era que, nunca sabía porque era. Pero creo que de esta vez, podía hacerme una idea.

-Hey…- Me acerqué suavemente a ella, y saqué las mechas de cabello que le cubrían el rostro para verla. Ella escondió la cabeza en la almohada, sin dejar de llorar- Dime, por qué llora mi Avril de nieve? Es por qué Bella se comió toda la torta de durazno que hice?- dije, bromeando- Yo le dije que no podía dejar su dieta, pero ella me gritó y me dijo que la empezaría el lunes…- Ella rió por fin, y yo me sentí alivio.

-Nadie quiere comer tu torta, papá…- Ahora se había dado vuelta, y estaba sentada en la cama, yo me senté a su lado.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Oh, está bien, entonces no haré más torta…- alcé las cejas, con una sonrisa de villano- Te apetece una manzana, Avril de Nieve?

-Eh… mejor no.

Yo reí con ella. Quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Papá…?

-¿Mmh...?

-¿Hoy voy a dormir contigo?

-Sí. Pero antes de que durmamos, quiero que me cuentes porqué estabas llorando.

Me miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

-La última vez que una _mujel_, como la _señola_ Cooper me visitó, yo… fui para un lugar lleno de niños que no hablaban conmigo, y… y luego otra _señola_ vino y me empezó a hacer preguntas- me imaginé que hablaba de una psicóloga- Me _pleguntó_ sobre mi… mi _oto_ papi- Me sorprendió mucho que hablara de James, porque nunca antes la había oído hablar sobre.

-Avril, me… me puedes contar como vivías antes de venir con nosotros?

-Era… Yo vivía en una casa, no cómo esta, una casa mismo. Y tenía a papá y a mamá. Yo podía escuchar _siemple_ como ellos _guitaban_. Ellos no son igualitos a tú y mamá… Ángela, mi nani, era quien me cuidaba. Ella me daba comida, me leía antes de dormir, Ah.. y yo tenía una gran habitación para mí solita. Pero… yo nunca dormía con mi mami, ni ella me dejaba que la abrazara, y también mi papi se molestaba porque yo lloraba y le gritaba a mí mami. Ahí un día mi papi llegó a casa y me dijo que mi mami había _muelto_…. Ahí nunca más lo vi, ni a mi mami. Yo estaba con mi nani cuándo llamaron a la puerta, para llevarme con ellos a aquél lugar. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, entonces le _plegunté_ a la señora que me acompañaba que era _molil_, y ella me dijo que eso quería decir que nunca más vería a mi mami. Ahí me fui con mi abuelito Charlie, que me dijo que ustedes serían mis papis y me amarían muchísimo…- bostezó- Yo tendré que volver con mi papi, papá?

-Quieres hacerlo…?

Acurrucándose contra mí ella negó soñolienta.

-Entonces, no.

Ella asintió, y poco tiempo después pude sentir su respiración acompasada, indicando que se había rendido al sueño. Acomodándome mejor en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, me recosté y quede observando su sueño, y pensando en todo lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer para que ella se quedara conmigo… con nosotros.

.

.

.

El otro día amaneció lluvioso. Era un sábado, el día antes del día de no hacer nada- domingo- Pero hoy era una excepción, hoy yo haría muchas cosa, quién no haría nada sería Bella.

Hoy hacía ocho meses que nos habíamos casado. Nunca habíamos conmemorado nada antes relacionado con nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera al propio matrimonio. Pero hoy lo haríamos.

Lo primero que hice en la mañana, después de asearme, fue llamara a Alice para pedirle su ayuda. El plan ya estaba todo trazado en mi mente.

_Plan 'Conquistando a Bella', parte uno._

Con Alice decidimos que ella mantendría a Bella ocupada toda la tarde, con la excusa de comprar cosas para el cumpleaños de Avril. Como era de esperarse mi hermana quedó eufórica con mi decisión de 'Conquistar a mi mujer'.

Irónico, lo sé.

Cocinar se me hacía muy divertido, por eso me levanté temprano, para hacer panqueques. Sin querer parecer presumido, pero me quedaron especialmente exquisitos. Desde el día en que corté aquella cebolla yo lo supe…. Había nacido para cocinar, era un don, uno en un millón… Pero humildemente hablando.

Está bien, eran solo panqueques.

Tomé una olla, una cuchara de madera, y subí corriendo las escalera, lleno de energía. Ya cuando estaba en el pasillo comencé a golpear en la olla, haciendo tanto ruido, que quizá hubiese despertado a la Sra. Webber.

Ups, perdone señora Webber.

Como si la olla no bastara, entré a la habitación de Bella, que tenía una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar.

-¡Argggg…. Para….!

-Vamos, Bells… hice panqueques…- canté.

Su cabeza saltó como si tuviera un resorte.

-¿Has dicho… Has dicho panqueques?

Yo asentí lentamente.

-Pero… pero, mi dieta…

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Solo empieza mañana, verdad?

-Ajá…

-Yo voy a despertar a la mocosa mientras te cambias, y si bajas antes que nosotros, por favor... no los comas todos.

Salí corriendo antes que me tirara con algo. Riendo todavía, fui a mi habitación donde Avril todavía dormía. Comencé a golpear la olla nuevamente, y ella abrió los ojos.

-_Quelo seguil durmendo._

**_-_**Bueno, pero hice panqueques y... ya sabes que pasa si Bella llega antes que nosotros...

Su boca formó una perfecta 'o'.

-Tenemos que correr.

Saltó de la cama, y corrió al baño. Antes de que llegara la tomé en brazos para hablar sobre mi plan. Ella no entendió muy bien porqué tenía que conquistar a Bella si ya éramos casados, pero le encantó ayudar.

-Ok, pequeña, tu tienes una parte muy importante de este plan...- ella asentía a todo lo que decía, terminé de hablar y la libré para que corriera al baño.

Yo sonreí victorioso. Primer misión por la mañana:

_Levantarlas, hecho._

_Próxima:_

_Alimentarlas. En proceso._

Yo ya estaba pronto, entonces solo me faltó ayudar a Avril a bañarse y cepillarse los dientes e ir a buscarle ropa a la habitación de Bella, y mismo haciendo eso en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando entramos a la cocina Bella ya estaba allí, sentada mirando el tarro de miel, con ojos soñadores.

-Creo que tu madre se enamoró de la miel- le susurré al oído, a mi Mocosa.

En respuesta rió.

-Buenos días- saludamos Avril y yo.

-Días- Bella ni siquiera nos miró, siguió observando la comida que había dejado arriba del mesón de la cocina, y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Bella... puedes comenzar a comer si quieres...

Ella soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ay, gracias a Dios...

Atacó la comida con ganas, cómo siempre hacía cuando estaba preocupada, nerviosa o triste.

Yo me serví café, y una tostada con mermelada de frutilla. Había hecho los panqueques especialmente para Bella, no eran mis favoritos.

-Está rico?- les pregunté. Ellas me miraron con sus bocas sucias, y asintieron frenéticamente. Me estaba transformando en un profesional de gastronomía. Quizá no fuera para tanto... pero les gustaba a las mujeres de mi vida, con eso bastaba.

Avril se había ido a mirar caricaturas a la sala, y Bella y yo quedamos recogiendo los platos y vasos sucios. María solo venía dos veces a la semana, ahora, pues quien cocinaba eramos Bella o yo; quién todavía trabajaba con nosotros era Jane. Por poco tiempo...

-Bella,- la llamé, yo estaba guardando los platos que ya estaban limpios, de dentro del lavavajillas, Bella estaba mirando algo en su portátil, pero levantó la vista para mirarme.

-Estas hecho todo un Amo de casa- se burló de mi. Yo no pude evitar reír con ella- Que quieres?

-Viste que ayer Avril durmió en mi habitación.

-Si.

-Antes... de dormir ella me contó algunas cosas, sobre su vida antes de venirse con nosotros.

-Y que te contó?

-Me contó que sus padres discutían bastante, y que sus padres no le daban mucha atención, y que quién le cuidaba era su nana- Bella iba asintiendo mientras yo hablaba.

-Es típico de la familia de mi padre...- negó con la cabeza; después de unos segundos en siléncio, habló- Edward, yo quería que hablásemos de... aquello... aquello que pasó antes de que viniera la Sra. Cooper- tomó aire con fuerza.

_Ah, aquello..._

_-_Ah, Bella- No sabía que decir, porque no quería que se asustara, y así destruyera mis planes- No tenemos nada de que hablar- dije cortante. Como la conocía bien, sabía que ella diría que nos olvidemos de aquello, y siguiéramos como antes.

_Oh, bebé, ya nada será como antes._

-Tenemos...- yo guardé el último plato. El móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar y supe que mi plan estaba comenzando

Media hora después ya me estaba despidiendo de ella. Prácticamente la empujaba por la puerta.

-Espera... Ed, no te olvides que Avril duerme una siesta después de almorzar...- decía mientras yo la empujaba.

-Sí, Bella...

-Pero tú siempre te olvidas...

-Chausito...- le cerré la puerta en la cara. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta, suspirando, luego sonreí- Avril...- llamé.

-Gallina azul ya se fue señor- apareció ella, luego de mirar por la ventana.

-Gallina azul?

-Sí, es tipo un _cóligo _para llamar a mamá. Tú me dijiste que podía _sel_ un Ave.

-Gallina?

-No _sep_ el _nombe_ de otra Ave.

-Ok. Estas pronta?

-Solo me falta llamar a Gallina amarilla para _solcicitar_ ayuda.

-Se dice solicitar. Y ahora llama de una vez a Rose, rápido...- le entrgué mi móvil. Tenía el número de la casa de Jasper en mis atajos ahora, era el tres.

-Hola, Rosie, _tenes_ algo que _hacel_ hoy? _Pelfecto_, porque tengo algo muy divertido para hacer... Sí... Con papá te _pasalemos_ a buscar... Tá- Me devolvió el móvil- Tengo buenas noticias, Emm, un amiguito de Rosie va a venir con nosotlos, lo que es bueno _polque_ ahí _tendlemos_ una opinión masculina...

-No tengo tres sillas para llevarlos a los tres en el coche.

-No te _pleocupes_ _pol_ eso. El papi de Rosie _tene_...- De encima del sillón tomó un bolso rosa de la Barbie- Estoy _plonta_, vamos?

-Vamos.

Miren, estaba yendo de compras con tres niños pequeños y ni siquiera era el peor día de mi vida. Estaba mejorando como padre, Verdad?

-No me gusta esta sillita, me lastima el trasero...

-Si no hubieses comido tres pedazos de torta de durazno antes de venir, conseguirías entrar en la silla...

El amiguito de Rose resultó ser un niño grande para su edad, muy risueño y alegre. El muchachito me había caído bien. Rose también tenía un bolso de la Barbie, pero era violeta.

-Alice me contó lo que pretendes hacer...- me habló Jasper.

-Te lo contó?- pregunté indignado.

-Eh... sí, en realidad creo que se lo contó a todo el mundo- rió.

-Y lo de ustedes, va en serio?

-Estamos conociéndonos mejor, salimos, conversamos... Esas cosas.

-Ajá... - entrecerré los ojos con un falso gesto amenazante.

Rose se despidió de su padre y, después de poner a todos en sus sillitas, nos fuimos.

Cuando nos bajamos, por seguridad, los hice andar todos de la mano, y estaba siempre asegurándome de estaban todos.

-Bueno chicos, hoy yo y Bella cumplimos ocho meses de casados- todos asintieron a la vez- Lo primero que quiero encontrar es un regalo para ella- Todos asintieron de nuevo- Ideas?

Los niños se miraron entre sí.

-Un collar...

-Un vestido...

-Un bolso...

-Zapatos...

-¡Genial!

-Eh?

-Avril, recuerdas como eran los zapatos de mamá que yo le di a Tanya?

-Sí.

-Necesitamos encontrar unos diez veces mejor. Entendieron soldados?- dije con voz autoritaria.

-¡Sí señor, señor!

Partimos en busca del zapato perfecto, no que yo entendiera de zapatos, pero para eso existían las dependientas. Me sorprendió la seriedad con que los niños examinaban cada zapato que les mostraban. El problema era que eran o demasiado altos, o demasiado bajos, muy simples, muy extravagantes.

Dudo que alguno de los tres supiera el significado de la palabra, pero ellos daban su opinión así mismo.

Terminamos por elegir unos zapatos bastante altos, negro con un detalle ne rojo.

Bella quedaría tan bonita en ellos. Les saqué una foto y se los envié a Alice. Ella los aprobó y me envió la foto del vestido que habían comprado con Bella para que usara esta noche. Era muy hermoso, color azul oscuro con decote 'V' y ajustado en la cintura.

-Eddie- la voz de Rose me llamó- tú le irás a cocinar a Bella, verdad?- asentí- Entonces lo próximo a hacer es comprar velas, flores, y un mantel bonitito para la mesa.

-Oh... Ok.

Y partimos para el próximo paso.

En la floristería, me acordé que no hacía idea que flores le gustaba a Bella.

-Los tulipanes son tan delicados...

-¡Tulipanes color rosa...! Papá, mira, son tan lindas- Avril me los apuntó. Eran.. flores. Pero eran bonitos, lo que vale es la intención.

Flores: hecho.

Las velas fueron fáciles de conseguir, y el mantel bonitito también.

-Tenemos hambre.

-Tu padre me dijo que no te dejara comer nada en la calle Rose. Volveremos a casa y yo haré sándwiches con zumo de naranja- Todos los tres hicieron pucheros- Y como me ayudaron con mi plan les pagaré con helado.

Los tres festejaron, y ni siquiera se quejaron cuando los tuve que poner en las sillitas.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuándo llegamos. Los niños quedaron en la sala a esperar que yo preparara algo de comer.

Hice cuatro sándwiches, y serví cuatro vasos de zumo.

Quedé pensando en lo que le diría a Bella en la noche.

-Primera parte, de la parte uno, del plan 'Conquistando a Bella' concluida, soldados- levanté mi vaso de zumo, y brindamos, entre risas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hoolaa! :D como están?_

_Como le saldrá esta cena a Eddie O_o? Mmh? Jaja_

_bsitos ñ.ñ y hasta pronto!_


	12. Chapter 11

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

_Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuándo llegamos. Los niños quedaron en la sala a esperar que yo preparara algo de comer._

_Hice cuatro sándwiches, y serví cuatro vasos de zumo._

_Quedé pensando en lo que le diría a Bella en la noche._

_-Primera parte, de la parte uno, del plan 'Conquistando a Bella' concluida, soldados- levanté mi vaso de zumo, y brindamos, entre risas._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward POV**

Era difícil elegir lo que cocinarle a una persona para enamorarla... A no ser que conocieras algún polvo que hechice a la persona y la haga enamorarse de ti. Con un caramelo que le dieras, con polvo mágico, ya estaba resuelto.

Pero yo no tenía ningún polvito mágico endemoniado... Tan solo tenía mi don para la cocina.

Dije que tenía el don... no que tenía creatividad.

Decidí buscar en internet, pero nada me parecía lo suficiente especial. Ahí me vino a la mente hacer espagueti a la carbonara. Era especial porque a partir del día en que cocinamos juntos, fue que todo comenzó. En realidad comenzó antes, cuándo Avril llegó, pero fue en aquél día en que me di cuanta de muchas cosas, y espero que a Bella le haya pasado lo mismo.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho cuándo la comida ya estaba pronta, la mesa puesta, las flores encima de la cama de Bella junto al regalo y una nota. Bella llegaría en pocos minutos, por eso me fui a mi habitación. Obviamente estaba vestido de acuerdo, hasta me había intentado peinar... Claro, sin suceso.

Avril se había ido con Rose y Emm, a la casa de Jasper, quien la cuidaría, y me la traería nuevamente mañana.

_La casa está solita para nosotros._

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

-Bella que te opinas que debo ponerme para ir a desayunar con los padre de Jazz? ¡Estoy tan nervios!

-¡Conoces a María a más tiempo del que recuerdas, Alice! No hay motivo alguno para que te pongas nerviosa...- le contesté, riendo por su situación de desespero.

-Eso dices porque tú ya has elegido tu vestido...

-Aunque no sé porqué me hiciste comprar dos vestidos... Es por qué estoy gorda? También me sacaste una foto, es para subirla a Internet?- abrí bien grande los ojos. Amiga traidora... Yo sé que estoy comiendo mucho últimamente pero... hacerme eso? ¡No tiene perdón!

-Que tiene que ver que te haya comprado dos vestidos con tu idea de que estás gorda? Y la foto se la enviaré a alguien...

-¡Pues es obvio que compraste dos para desarmarlos y luego cocerlos juntos para que sean más grandes y poder ponérselos a Bella ballena acá! A quien le enviarás mi foto?

-Bella oye bien: No. Estás. Gorda, Ok? Y no te preocupes por la foto...-Me hablaba lentamente, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años o peor... con ZorraTanya.

-Porqué me hablas despacio? Ahora me estás diciendo que soy gorda y burra?

-Estás imposible hoy, Bella...- Rodó los ojos, y se dio vuelta con dos vestidos en los brazos para probárselos.

Quería saber la hora, pero no tenía reloj y había dejado mi celular en el coche. Tomé el de Alice, pero lo que apareció en la pantalla fue la conversación de ella con Edward. Abrí la imagen que le había enviado a ella mi marido.

Eran unos tacones preciosos. Me enamoré solo por verlos en la foto...

_"Recuerdas los zapatos de Bella que le di a Tanya? Compré estos que son diez veces mejor para complacer a mi amor ;) Ya sabes de quien hablo, solo no le digas nada a Bella"_

... ni me habían gustado tanto, a final.

Perro, idiota, hijo de puta, cabrón.

¡ME ESTABA ENGANIANDO CON LA PUTA TANYA DE NUEVO!

_Él ni siquiera es tuyo, primeramente..._

Claro que lo es..

_No, no lo es..._

¡Pero estamos casados!

_Como si eso significara alguna cosa para él._

Mi conciencia era una pesimista... Pero tenía razón la muy puta.

Espera, si ella es una puta, yo lo soy también?

Espero que no...

En fin, dejé el celular donde estaba y me fui dejando el mensaje abierto para que lo viera.

Cuándo me encontraba por fin en la seguridad de mi coche, dejé salir solo unas lágrimas idiotas... mi intención era dejar salir unas lágrimas, pero al final salieron un montón.

No quería llorar por eso... En serio que no... Mierda, me había vuelto una estúpida sensible en estos dos meses.

Ni en mis peores pesadillas lloraría por el cabrón de Edward, antes de que llegara Avril. Ahora... ahora yo realmente había pensado que había cambiado... o que por lo menos nunca más vería a Tanya. Pero el bastardo va y le regala zpatitos. Puto imbécil.

Lo odio.

Sería porque estaba gorda? Lo que pasó en el sofá no había significado nada para él? Estaría haciendo lo mismo con ella ahora? Porqué me estaba comportando como una adolescente?

¡Mierda!

Conducía lo más rápido que me era permitido. Quería llegar a casa y no ver a Edward, pero a la vez quería verlo y exigirle una explicación. Era todo tan contradictorio.

_Te gusta el cabrón de tu marido?_

No... Sí... No lo sé, conciencia.

La pantalla de mi celular que estaba en el banco de al lado se iluminó y comenzó a sonar la música que había puesto para Alice.

Traidora. Eran una familia de traidores...

Quizás Alice no tuviera culpa de nada... pero no quería hablar con nadie, por eso apagué el celular.

**Edward POV**

Escuché el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Abrí mi puerta con cuidado, y vi que no había nadie, por eso bajé.

El plan era que cuando ella leyera la nota, bajaría y yo estaría allí esperándola.

En la nota decía que se pusiera el vestido que se había comprado con Alice.

Cuarenta minutos después, Bella bajó maravillosa las escaleras. Estaba tan hermosa...

-Buenas noches, bella dama- tomé su mano y la besé delicadamente. Subí un poco más y casi besé sus labios... Pero antes me desvié del camino y la besé en la mejilla. Bella quedó un poco desconcertada, y eso fue bueno.

_Así que quiere que la beses? Punto para ti, cabrón..._

-Me daría el honor de acompañarme a cenar?

Ella sonrió encantadora.

-Con gusto, caballero.

Fuimos tomados por el brazo hasta la mesa decorada con velas, que era lo único que iluminaba el ambiente, sin ser la luna que entraba por la ventana descubierta.

-Vino?

-Acepto. Entonces, señor...

-...Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-... Señor Cullen, podría hablarme del porqué de su invitación para compartir esta tan agradable cena con usted?

-Podría... Pero antes tiene que aceptar llamarme Edward- ella asintió, conteniendo la risa- Ok, que te parece si salimos del modo siglo diecinueve, y hablamos como Bella y Edward?- Ella asintió y bebió un poco de su copa. Parecía estar tan nerviosa como yo. Y yo estaba muy nervioso...- Mira, Bella... No sé por dónde empezar...

-Empieza por el comienzo.

-Bien, cuando tenía siete años nos conocimos ahí...

-OK, necesitas ir tan lejos?

-Deja continuar. Cuando tenía siete años te conocí. Eras tan linda y adorable... yo... Yo querí ir a hablar contigo cuándo tu abuelo te llevaba a mi casa, pero tú estabas siempre mirando a la nada, y ahí yo te tiraba el pelo o te molestaba y tú ahí sí me mirabas. Entonces yo empecé a hacerlo con más frecuencia. Cuando comenzamos a estudiar juntos, fue peor pues te veía casi todos los días. Era difícil para mí. Ahí cuando tuviste tu primer novio yo... Después de entrar en una breve depresión... Comencé a aceptar toda invitación de cualquier chica, y seguía molestándote. A veces, tengo que reconocer que me pasaba de los límites...

-Me dices... que era todo... por llamar mi atención?

-Sí, en parte.

-En parte?

-Ok... Era totalmente por eso. Pero déjame seguir. Ahí vino esa propuesta loca de tu abuelo de casarnos. Mi orgullo sufrió varios daños por tu constante negación... hasta que por fin aceptaste. Yo sé que no festejamos ni nada... Pero hoy cumplimos ocho meses de casados. Pensé que podíamos hacer algo especial... Por eso hice esto.

Ella me miró por eternos tres segundos, luego tomó su copa y tomó todo el vino que contenía de una vez, y se sirvió más.

-No sé qué decirte... Yo... Estoy...

-Bella, no necesito que me digas que me amas, solo dime: estás dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad?

Por encima de la mesa tomé su mano.

-S... Sí.

Ay, mi corazón...

.

.

.

-Ahí...- me reí-... ahí el gato le dijo al gallo: MiauTO, MiauTO y el gallo le contestó QuequeréQUE le haga? QuequeréQUE le haga?...

Bella estalló en carcajadas y yo lo hice junto a ella. Íbamos en la segunda o tercera botella de vino y estábamos descalzos encima del sofá.

-Sabes?...- bebió más de la botella que tenía en la mano- Cuando estaba en la tienda con Alice, vi el mensaje con los tacones que le enviaste y lo que decía...

-Invasora de privacidad...- la acusé con un dedo.

-Ahí...- rió- _penseeé_ que eran _paraa_ _Taanya_...- rió de nuevo- Y me puse celosa...

-_Teníaash_ _celosh_ de _Taanya_?-Ella asintió.

-Tú _sholo_ eres mío, _vershdad_?

Para demostrarcelo la besé en los labios.

-_Sholo_ tuyo...

-_Eresh_ tan romántico Eddie..- Se paró torpemente en el sofá y comenzó a cantar Mariah Carey.

Yo aplaudí aunque nunca haya escuchado a alguien cantando tan mal en mi vida...

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

¡Oh mi dios, mis ojos! Luz solar maldita...

-Edward cierra la ventana...- murmuré. El rezongó algo, se dio vuelta, pasó un brazo por mi cintura, y siguió durmiendo- ¡Ed!

-Cierra tú...

Como sabía que nadie se levantaría a cerrar las putas cortinas, me di vuelta y quedé de frente mirando a Edward. El sol ya no me daba en los ojos por eso los pude abrir. Así mismo el dolor de cabeza continuaba peor que nunca. Me tapé la cabeza con el edredón.

-Mi cabeza está latiendo...- se quejó Edward.

-Yo no estoy mejor...

La noche anterior habíamos comido juntos, bebido hasta caer juntos, vomitado juntos, nos habíamos duchado separados, nos habíamos vestido con piyama y habíamos dormido.

Estábamos tan destruidos que ni siquiera habíamos pensado en sexo.

Yo me moví de nuevo para el otro lado y sentí algo... duro en mi trasero.

-¡Edward!

-¡Ups!

Yo reí, pero me arrepentí en el momento exacto porque mi cabeza dolió más todavía. Lloriqueé y escondí mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Hice muchas cosas vergonzosas anoche?- me senté en la cama y miré a Edward.

El sonrió maliciosamente.

-Digamos que si Mariah Carey te hubiese escuchado, estaría pasando en el informativo ahora la noticia de su suicidio...

Yo le empecé a pegar.

-No tiene gracia...

Me levanté de la cama y caí de nuevo.

¡Ups, demasiado brusco!

-Ah, Edward... me voy a morir...

-Moriremos juntos... Me voy a dar una ducha fría- se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido también y cayó nuevamente.

-Tienes que levantarte despacio... Yo me voy a bañar aquí, tu anda a tu habitación de donde nunca deberías haber salido...- me levanté lentamente y él me siguió.

-Vamos, sé que te encanta dormir conmigo- me quiso besar pero yo me esquivé. Ni siquiera nos habíamos lavado los dientes...

Pasé casi media hora bajo la regadera. Mis dedos estaban arrugaditos cuando salí... La cabeza todavía me mataba.

Quizá después de que me tomáramos unas aspirinas mejorara...

-Que me pasa si tomo una aspirina con café frío?- Estábamos en la cocina mirando una película que pasaba en la tele que se encontraba allí.

-No hago idea... Creo que nada.

Él se encogió de hombros y se tragó la aspirina tomando café.

-Estás mejor?- Edward me abrazó pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y me besó. Yo le dejé y quedamos así por un tiempo.

Él sonrió sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-La casa se siente vacía sin la mocosa...

-Tienes razón. Jasper dijo que la traería hoy en la tarde. Quiero mostrarle todo lo que compramos con Alice para su cumpleaños. También tengo que hablar con Alice para explicarle porque me fui sin hablar con ella... Y mañana voy a ir a aquella escuela que te hablé para inscribir a Avril, lo peor es que...- Antes de que terminara Edward me besó callándome.

-Cuándo me odiabas hablabas menos...

-Entonces era mejor cuándo te odiaba?

-Nunca...

Pasamos la tarde mirando series en Warner, comiendo Pringles de cebolla abrazados en el sillón.

Si no fuera por la resaca estaría perfectamente. Realmente esperaba que esto resultara bien, porque si no... Si no, volveríamos a lo de antes, y eso no era bueno pues necesitábamos estar unidos para conseguir quedarnos con Avril.

El crepúsculo se veía hermoso por la ventana, y yo estaba observando, parada en frente a la ventana. Edward estaba trabajando en su portátil. El vago no había hecho casi nada en la semana y se le había acumulado trabajo. Yo tenía mi móvil en la mano y miraba las fotos que nos habíamos tomado ayer, borrachos. Parecíamos escapados de un hospicio, pero no quise borrarlas, en vez, se las envié a Ed para que las tuviera también.

Estaba esperando que llegara Avril. Alice me había enviado un mensaje anunciando que el desayuno había sido perfecto y que ella misma traería a la piojito y aprovecharía quedarse para que le contara absolutamente todo.

Escuché el timbre y prácticamente corrí a atender, extrañaba mi niña.

Ella saltó a mis brazos y yo la envolví. Ahora que ella estaba aquí estaba completa. Solo espero que fuera siempre así...

* * *

_Holaaa! =D como están hoy?_

_Así que la cena no pudo haber ido mejor... :S q pasará con estos dos ahora? O.o_

_!Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favs¡ :P_

_Bsitos y hasta la vista XD_


	13. Chapter 12

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

Estaba esperando que llegara Avril. Alice me había enviado un mensaje anunciando que el desayuno había sido perfecto y que ella misma traería a la piojito y aprovecharía quedarse para que le contara absolutamente todo.

Escuché el timbre y prácticamente corrí a atender, extrañaba mi niña.

_Ella saltó a mis brazos y yo la envolví. Ahora que ella estaba aquí estaba completa. Solo espero que fuera siempre así..._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella POV**

-No lo puedo creer...- sollozo- No me puede haber hecho eso, Bella...- sollozo- No podía ser alguna otra? Cualquiera...- sollozo.

Le extendí otro pañuelo a Alice. Por mis cuentas y la papelera llena, este era el milésimo.

O quizá milésimo y uno. La verdad es que Alice había llegado a mi casa a las ocho y media de la mañana. Yo ya la estaba esperando pues ella vendría a ayudarme, porque hoy era el gran día... el día del cumpleaños de Avril.

Claro, claro, muy lindo todo, pero era yo quien tenía que dejar todo pronto: Torta, decoración, invitaciones, comida... y a un duende llorando en mi regazo.

-No es tan grave..

-CLARO QUE ES GRAVE- Ok, era grave. Jasper había dicho que tenía que venir a la fiesta con otra persona, hasta ahí ya era grave, pero empeoraba porque esa persona era Tanya.

Porque demonios Jasper va a venir al cumpleaños de mi hija con la Zorra?

Aquí está su respuesta señores: Jasper trabajaba para Eleazar Denaly, padre de Tanya y hacía todo lo que la Zorra consentida quería. Y si la pequeña puta quería venir al cumpleaños con Jasper, y Jasper dependía de ese empleo para vivir, tenía que hacerlo. Pobre Jazz.

-Bella...- me llamó con voz bajita e inocente. Desconfié...-... Tú podrías decirle que no vengan...

No, no podía. Si no venía Jazz, no venía Rose y si no venía Rose, Avril quedaría triste y yo necesitaba a todo el mundo feliz porque había pasado toda la maldita semana preparando cada detalle para que la maldita fiesta saliera perfecta y que todo el mundo quedara feliz y poder sacar un foto mostrarle a la asistente social y quedarme con Avril. Y TODO EL MUNDO QUEDARÍA FELIZ NI QUE FUERA LA ÚLTIMA COSA QUE HICIERA.

El cumpleaños de Avril en realidad había sido en la mitad de la semana, por eso solo lo festejamos Edward, ella y yo, comimos torta, vimos una peli y le dimos regalos.

-Vamos Alli, sabes que no puedo... Ahora tienes que levantar el trasero de ese sillón, sacudir el polvo y seguir en frente- me paré y le extendí el teléfono. Ella me miró decidida y tomó el teléfono con determinación.

-Hola, Sam?- Quedé esperando mientras ella hablaba con el chico-Y?

-Me dijo que sí, obvio.

Bien, problema duende: resuelto.

-¡EDWARD, ABAJO AHORA!

En cinco segundos Edward apareció en frente mío. Vestía un delantal manchado de chocolate, estaba mojado, jadeante, tenía espuma en la cara y traía un patito de goma amarillo en la mano. Era obvio quién estaba a cargo de preparar a Avril para el cumpleaños. _Pobechito mi amor..._

_-_Avril está horriblemente insoportable hoy- dijo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero.

-Own, _pobecito_ mi bebé... Que puedo hacer para mejorar tu día?- él me envió una mirada con fingida timidez, unió las manos en su regazo y comenzó a mecerse.

-_Podlías_ _dalme_ un _bechito_?- me dijo imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Yo fingí pensar...

-OK- besé sus labios. Era solo para ser un roce, pero él puso sus manos mojadas en mi cintura, tirando el patito lejos. Yo pasé los brazos por su cuello y gemí.

De repente sentí algo que me cinchaba del pantalón. Con desgano me separé de mi amorchit... de Edward.

Avril nos miraba no muy simpática. Estaba envuelta en una toalla gigante que tenía dibujado un elefante rosa. Todavía le caían gotas de agua del cabello.

-Qué. Están. Haciendo?- Avril no le gustaba vernos besando. No nos dijo nunca porque pero yo sospecho seriamente que sea por celos.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Que piensa que está haciendo usted señorita?

-No terminaste de secarme.

-Sabes secarte muy solita, Avril- le dije. Ella contestó con una mirada asesina- Y no me mires así.

-No mires así a tu madre. Alice, puedes subir con ella y ayudarla a terminar de secarse y ponerle algo de ropa?

-Estoy yendo...- Alice tomó a Avril de la mano- Pero antes te voy a mostrar la ropa que me pondré hoy, piojito...

Ella se encogió de hombros. Me puse a conversar con Edward y le estaba contando que Jasper vendría con Tanya a la fiesta. Él no pareció importarse.

-Oigan, no es mi culpa...- Alice apareció con un calcetín en la mano, y un vestido en otra- Pero Avril está corriendo solo en braguitas por la casa.

Ella ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando vi a mi hija pasar corriendo por enfrente mío, dar vuelta alrededor del sillón y seguir corriendo a la cocina. Alice y Edward amagaron ir atrás de ella, pero yo los paré.

-Yo iré... es un caso para profesionales.

Con paso disidido me fui a la cocina, ella se había cansado y estaba sentada en el piso. Yo suspiré y me senté a su lado, la tomé y la puse en mi regazo.

-Bien, Avril, sabes que soy tu madre y te amo, verdad?- asintió- y me puedes contar cualquier cosa?- asintió de nuevo- Entonces cuéntamelo, porque no te dejas vestir y has estado imposible desde que levantaste tu traserito gordo de la cama?

-Yo _quelía_ que tú me vistieras...- me miró con sus ojitos verdes brillantes.

-Ya no te gusta que papá te vista, es eso?

-No es eso. Es que has pasado toda la semana trabajando o si no con mi tía Alice comprando cosas para el cumpleaños o si no con papá... Yo _quelía_ que pasaras tiempo conmigo- se abrazó a mi cuello.

Cuando tienes un hijo, no importa que pase, para ti, la culpa siempre será tuya. Y cuando de verdad la culpa es tuya, te sientes peor todavía...

La abracé y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

-Me lo hubieses dicho, mi amor...Te juro que pasaremos más tiempo juntas, ok?

-OK.

-Ahora vamos porque te tienes que vestir y esperar los invitados.

Esta semana Avril había empezado en el kínder. Era el mismo que iban Rose y Em, no había demorado nada para que se adaptara y hacer amigos.

Eso solo era peor para mí, pues cuanto más mocosos vengan, más trabajo para mí. Pero mi niña merece.

El cumpleaños empezaría a las tres de la tarde. Y eran dos y media. Ya todo estaba pronto, globos rosa y blanco, una gran torta rosa con una Barbie y un gran '5'. Jane estaba conmigo ayudándome a arreglarlo todo y ella sería la organizaría juegos para los niños. Y que, por el bien de ella, que lo hiciera bien.

**Edward POV**

No importa si es de sangre o no, todas las madres tienen un don de... hipnotismo, o no sé qué. Solo sé que Bella entró a aquella cocina y salió con mi antigua mocosa. Como lo consiguió? Nunca lo descubriría.

Mi súper Bella. No es maravillosa? Sí lo es.

Miré entre el montón de miniaturas de humanos que corrían por allí, hasta que encontré a Bella.

-Bella, no mires ahora, pero Tanya y Jasper llegaron- le susurré. Ella se dio vuelta en la velocidad de la luz.

-Dónde?- yo intenté disimular, lo juro, pero Bella estiraba el cuello como una ... una... jirafa posesa, buscando a Tanya, que estaba en la puerta y... Mierda, se dirigía a nosotros.

-Hola, Bella, Eddie.

-Hola..- la saludé. Bella solamente la ignoró. Yo también tenía que haberla ignorado?

¡Oh, no! Bella no podía enfadarse conmigo. Estaba en mi batalla para conseguir sexo con ella y estaba sumando puntos, esto lo echaría a perder todo.

-Cómo están?- Yo me rasqué la nuca y miré a otro lado. Tanya me miraba como si fuera un loco- Pasa... algo?- comencé a silbar y llevé las manos a los bolsillos- O..ok.

Jasper estaba intentando no reírse de mi cara, pero quedó serio de pronto cuando vio a mi hermanita entrando por la puerta del brazo de un chico enorme. Ahora no hay gracia, verdad Jazz?

Jasper tomó a Tanya del brazo y se fueron.

Uf, por fin se fue. Bella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara.

Viva, más puntos para Edd... Edward.

La fiesta siguió normalmente después de eso. O sea, yo era el rey de los mocosos.

Bailamos juntos, jugamos, yo los subía a mi espalda.

En fin, ellos me amaban.

Durante toda la fiesta pude sentir la mirada de Tanya clavada en mí. Era escalofriante. Se notaba que estaba enfadada. Como si tuviera algún derecho a estarlo. Solo espero que no le cuente a nadie.

No sería bueno que saliera en la prensa que habíamos adoptado a una niña. No era bueno porque expondríamos a Avril y eso nos quitaría puntos con la Sra. Cooper y también lo descubrirían mis padres. No es como si nunca se lo fuera a contar, pero si fuera posible lo haría con gusto.

-Bella, crees que podemos confiar en que Tanya no le contará nada a nadie?

-No creo. No sería bueno para su padre hacer problemas con nosotros. Pero no te puedo asegurar que no le contará a tus padres- yo suspiré- Sabes que se tendrán que enterar algún día- me dijo mientras envolvía los brazos en mi cintura.

-Lo sé, pero... Sabes que inventarán un millón de motivos para que no adoptemos a un niño.

-Y nosotros ya somos adultos y somos casados, y no le vamos a escuchar.

Yo asentí y la besé. Mi mujer maravilla...

.

.

.

A las siete de la tarde solo estábamos Bella, mi hermana, Jaspe, Avril y yo limpiando la casa.

Habían dejando la casa un verdadero desastre.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el lugar, Jasper y Alice no se quitaban los ojos de encima unos del otro. Eso me estaba exasperando.

-Se terminó. Jasper, pídele perdón a Alice...

-Pero...

-...ahora.

-... ella no me quiere oír cuando le digo que no es mi culpa, di le decía que no perdería el empleo.

-Entonces, Alice, pídele perdón a Jasper.

-Perdón Jazzie-Jazz.

-Perdón Allie-Alli.

Bueno, después de eso se quedaron besando por un largo tiempo.

Asquerosos.

Tomé a mi mujer por la cintura cuando estaba distraída guardando algo en la heladera.

-Que susto criatura.

Yo reí y la besé.

-Debes de estar exhausta- ella asintió- Fue un día largo- la besé en los labios.

-!Papá, mamá..!

Sí, no sería hoy que por fin daríamos más un paso.

-Sí, mi amor...

-Quiero dormir...

-Pero ya?

-Es que estoy muy, muy cansada- lloriqueó.

-Ok, vamos mi vida- Bella la tomó en brazos y yo le di un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, mocosa.

Entré de nuevo al living y Alice y Jasper seguían besándose. Yo carraspeé para hacerme notar, ellos se separaron, pero no me miraron muy bien.

-Qué? Vayan para su casa...

-Es lo que haremos. Pero sabemos que tu no lo harás...

-No haré lo que?

_Vamos Edward, ellos harán sexo, tú no._

Yo sé que no habrá acción para Eddie aquí, pero ellos no tienes porque saberlo. Mierda.

-Tú sabes de qué hablamos.

-No, no sé. Por favor retiren se de mi casa.

Ellos se fueron riendo.

Hijos de una perra. Esperen solo a que Bella me dé señal verde para avanzar mi coche en su aparcamiento.

.

.

.

Hoy era domingo. Hace un día fue el cumpleaños de Avril, y hace más de una semana la visita de la Sra. Cooper.

Hoy llamaría para avisarnos que pasó con el juzgamiento de James. Si era culpable, mañana mismo la Sra. Cooper nos visitaría otra vez.

Estábamos al lado del teléfono, pero Bella estaba más cerca.

-Seré yo quien va a atender.

-Por qué?

-Por que estoy muy nerviosa y si no me dejas quedar al lado de este teléfono en paz explotaré, bien? Y si sigues insistiendo te quitaré puntos.

-Ok- dije resignado- como sabes siempre lo que estoy pensando?

-Te conozco demasiado bien- me besó suavemente los labios.

-Es trampa- ella se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importara ni un poco- Porque no lo pones en altavoz?

-Edward, por favor cállate.

-Pero lo pondrás en altavoz?

-SI, LO PONDRÉ EN ALTAVOZ, MIERDA.

-Despertarás a la mocosa.

Avril todavía estaba durmiendo, la habíamos dejado dormir hasta más tarde a propósito. No queríamos que se enterara, todavía, de nada. Aunque yo no creo que ella se importe, me había dicho que quería quedarse con nosotros.

Cinco minutos después tocó el teléfono. Bella lo puso en altavoz.

-Hola?

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Cullen?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Habla Melanie Cooper, la asistente social. Me recuerdan?

-Sí, si. Me imagino que llama para informarnos sobre el juzgamiento de James.

-No se equivoca Sra. Cullen. Yo realmente llamo para eso. El señor llames fue declarado culpable por intentar matar a su esposa y será condenado a doce años de penitenciaria- Aquella sería siempre una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en mi vida. Pero no me esperaba lo que venía a seguir- Parece que hay otra pareja interesada en adoptar a Avril.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Me costó un poco escribir este capi, ando media sin inspiración :/ espero mejorar para el próximo :P_

_Quienes querrán adoptar a Avril O.o?_

_Besitos y hasta pronto ñ.ñ_


	14. Chapter 13

**~Por los ojos de Avril~**

* * *

_-Sí, si. Me imagino que llama para informarnos sobre el juzgamiento de James._

_-No se equivoca Sra. Cullen. Yo realmente llamo para eso. El señor llames fue declarado culpable por intentar matar a su esposa y será condenado a doce años de penitenciaria- Aquella sería siempre una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en mi vida. Pero no me esperaba lo que venía a seguir- Parece que hay otra pareja interesada en adoptar a Avril._

* * *

** Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Era tan difícil.

Era todo tan jodidamente complicado. Otras personas queriendo adoptar a mi niña? De dónde sacaron eso? Quienes?

Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa contra esas personas... Si esas personas realmente solo fueran desconocidos decididos a joderme la vida; Pero, como no señores, las personas que querían quitarme mi cría no eran nada mas, nada menos que Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Los 'abuelos' de Avril vendrían hoy a cenar y realmente esperaba que nos resultara en algo.

Para mejor no sabía que pensaba de todo esto Edward, la comunicación entre nosotros estaba horrible en los últimos dos días que se pasaron de la llamada de la señora Cooper. Al escuchar de la mujer los nombres de las personas que querían adoptar a Avril, todo quedó en silencio. Edward no habló nada, y pocas veces, fuera del trabajo, lo había visto con el rostro sin expresión alguna como esta desde aquél entonces. En los dos días no había hecho bromas, y apenas escuchaba lo que le hablaban...

Estaba en sentada en nuestra cama... sola. Esperaba que Avril encontrara la otra zapatilla, se la calzara y nos fuéramos al kínder.

Ella apareció en la puerta de la habitación con la zapatilla en la mano y una carita preocupada. Se sentó a un lado mío en la cama, que era un poco alta demás par ella, por lo que necesitó mi ayuda. Extendió el pequeño pie en un pedido silencioso de que le calzara el zapato. Yo lo hice, sin ignorar la expresión triste que traía desde esta mañana.

-Mi amor...- la llamé- Tengo algo que contarte- asintió, no parecía muy interesada en lo que tenía a decirle, pero así mismo continúe:- Hoy de noche no cenaremos solas...

Su rostro se iluminó:

-¿Papá cenará con nosotros de nuevo?- Creí haber escuchado el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose en ese momento. No diría que no sabía el porqué de la tristeza de mi pequeña, Edward y ella eran muy unidos y de pronto... Él ya no le daba la atención que necesitaba, ni siquiera llegó a tiempo de cenar con nosotras en estos dos últimos días. Y era distinto que en un comienzo, cuando Edward ignoraba todo lo que podía a Avril, ella sabía que estaría todo bien, ella era una niña, y los niños sabían esas cosas... Ahora nada parece bien... y ella podía darse cuenta de eso.

-Sí, papá cenará con nosotras pero tendremos también a Esme y Carlisle que son sus padres los que los transforma en tus abuelos.

-Yo no quiero más abuelos... Yo quiero a papá de vuelta- Yo, sin tener nada adecuado para decirle, simplemente abrí mis brazos para que ella se acurrucara allí. Enredé mis dedos en el suave cabello suelto y besé su frente.

-Yo también...

.

.

.

-No hay dudas de que fue ella que habló con ellos... Que mujercita odiosa, no tiene otra cosa que hacer? Porque no se quita gordura de las nalgas y se las inyecta en la boca?

Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba hablando mi cuñada. Mi cabeza y mi vida estaban hechas un lío. Estaba pensando en formas de convencer a mis suegros de que era mejor para Avril quedarse con nosotros. En ese momento el mesero llegó con nuestros cafés.

-Quién hace eso?

-En que planeta vives Bella? ¡Todos lo están haciendo!

Yo dejé salir una pequeña risita.

-Solo tú para hacerme reír Alli- ella tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un suave apretón.

-Sabes que solo no voy a esa cena porque no pretendo volver a halar con... ellos... tan temprano... en realidad creo que nunca- torció la boca y en su cara se formó una mueca- Pero todo, cualquier cosa, que pueda hacer por ayudaros, es solo decírmelo que lo haré.

-Oh, Alice...- solté un suspiro cansado- Crees que debería hablar con Edward?

-Creo que es lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando lo veas- me dijo, segura.

-Es lo que haré. Pero antes tengo que ir a recoger a Avril.

-Yo iré contigo... Le dije a Jasper que recogería a Rose.

.

.

.

Cuándo Avril y yo llegamos, Edward ya estaba allí. Miraba la televisión fingiendo interés en lo que veía. Avril me miró y luego lo miró a él, sin saber si ir allí donde él o no. Yo me puse de su altura y le hablé:

-Sube a guardar tus cosas y quédate allí, papá y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y subió corriendo. No me había dado cuenta que Edward me miraba fijamente.

-Entonces... yo voy a...- se levantó.

-No vas a ningún lugar- elevé la voz sobre la de él, pero sin gritar- No seas cobarde y siéntate ahí.

-Cobarde...?

-Si, Edward. No huirás. Escucha bien: no dejaré que hagas con que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la mierda que era antes... Si es necesario torturarte para que me digas que te pasa lo haré, Edward, pero no...

-Tengo miedo- dijo alto lo suficiente. Su declaración hizo que estallara.

-Y CREES QUE YO NO TENGO MIEDO TAMBIÉN?- le grité yendo en su dirección- CREES QUE NO ME ATERRA LA IDEA DE QUE CREAN QUE NO SOMOS ADECUADOS PARA SER PADRES? PERO NI POR ESO ME ESCONDO, EDWARD.

Él resopló y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-No es lo mismo, sabes? Yo me sentía seguro de que ganaríamos y que haría cualquier cosa contra James o Victoria o cualquiera que nos quisiera quitar a Avril, pero... ¿Mis padres? Tengo miedo de decepcionarte... de no ser lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentar a mi padre... y que por mi culpa, piérdanos a nuestra hija, Bella. Cuando tenía seis años... Quería andar en patines pero mi padre me compró una bicicleta ¿Y yo? Yo no dije nada. Cuándo tenía doce años me invitaron para ir a una fiesta mixta por primera vez, pero mi padre decidió que tenía que llevar toda la familia 'feliz' y unida a una cena de gala, y nuevamente yo no protesté... Yo quería tocar batería, mi madre quería que tocara piano, yo no quería ir a un campamento de verano, pero era mejor así para mis padres.

-Y crees que serás mejor padre que ellos?- no formulé la pregunta como una acusación, en realidad mi voz no era expresiva, quizá solamente dejara notar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-A que viene esa pregunta?- frunció el ceño.

-Solo contéstame, ¿Crees que puede ser para Avril mejor padre que ellos fueron para ti?- Yo ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Para mí era más que cierto que Edward era un gran padre, solo que él no lo sabía.

-S... Sí, sí lo creo...

-Entonces hacedles saber eso a tus padres...- le di una sonrisa temblorosa, él me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mí, posando sus manos en mi cintura, escondió el rostro en mi cuello y susurró:

-Eres la mejor esposa que podría tener, sabías?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Te amo, sé que podría haber elegido alguna citación mucho más adecuada pero... Creo que lo necesitas saber. Y... perdóname, por mi comportamiento últimamente yo...

No lo dejé continuar, pues tomé su rostro con mis manos en sus mejillas y lo besé.

-Sabías que no haz besado correctamente en estos dos días?- murmuré sobre sus labios.

-Le pido perdón Sra. Cullen.

-No me bastará con eso... Quiero que me compenses.

-Antes tienes que decirme dos palabras mágicas que no he escuchado...

Yo fingí pensar.

-Te amo, bobo...

-Ahora sí...

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Los tres ya estábamos prontos y esperando a que tocara el timbre. Realmente no estaba muy entusiasmado para hacer esto pero... No tenía salida. Tendría que enfrentarlos. Y lo haría.

Al fin y al cabo SúperEdward no podía temerle a sus padres. Sí le temía un poco a caballos, pero no a mis padres.

Otra cosa que me martillaba la cabeza era que debería hablar con Tanya. No podía seguir pensando que tenía algún derecho sobre mi vida.

-Edward, estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa...

-Recién estás comenzando? Yo creo que ya fui al baño tres veces... en las últimas dos horas.

Ella se rió.

-Es en serio. Tenemos que convencer a tus padres...

-No será tarea fácil- le advertí.

-No me estás ayudando.

-Sé que temes, pero confía en mí, no importa quién sea, no dejaré que nos quiten a Avril. Y además hay algo que no te he contado..

-Qué es?

-He pedido que investigaran a la antigua nana de Avril, Ángela. Si no conseguimos convencer a Carlisle y Esme, quizá consigamos algo que nos ayude hablando con Ángela.

-Algo como qué?

-No sé, pero hay algo que me dice que la respuesta está en ella...

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

-Yo atiendo.

-No yo lo haré- los dos quedamos parados y ninguno fue a atender.

-Iremos los dos.

-Ok.

Abrimos la puerta y sin ni siquiera saludar, un señor de cabellos rubios y un poco grises, entró acompañado por una señora de cabellos color caramelo y ojos verdes que inspeccionaban la casa.

-Nunca había estado aquí.

-Hola, mamá- la saludé, después de un largo suspiro- Padre.

-Hola.

-Carlisle, Esme, es un placer volver a verlos.

-No es necesario que adules, hija. Dónde está la niña?

-AVRIL, está arriba. La iré a llamar, mientras pueden sentirse como en su casa...

-Definitivamente mi casa no es... así- dijo Esme, mirando los juguetes que Avril había dejado tirados y no habíamos dado cuenta de sacar.

-Las casas dónde hay niños normalmente son así, ni parece que un día crió usted a sus hijos- Bella le contestó con ira contenida.

-Ok, porque no se sientan?- les indiqué el sillón y ellos se sentaron juntos en silencio- Yo voy... arriba con Bella, vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando llegué a mi antigua habitación, donde ahora dormía Avril, Bella y ella conversaban.

-...Ahora vamos a bajar y te comportarás como una niña educada y buena. Y, por favor, nada de erecciones..

Yo reí y ellas voltearon a verme.

-Bella, necesito en serio que no contestes a las provocaciones de Esme. Necesitamos agradaros, mismo que no sea justo, ok?- dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

Dejé un beso en sus labios y nos tomamos por las manos.

-Es ahora, Edward, estás pronto?

Yo asentí, apreté más su mano con la mía y bajamos los tres juntos.

En la cena pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo con reclamaciones de mis padres que tuve que aguantar en silencio, hasta que por fin Carlisle tocó en el tema.

-Que creían que hacían cuando decidieron adoptar?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Bella se levantó y sacó a Avril de allí.

-En un comienzo no fue opción de nosotros adoptar una niña, simplemente ella... apareció en nuestras vidas y ahora... no queremos que se valla.

-Edward, ser padres no es fácil...-

-Y acaso ustedes entienden algo de ser padres? Nunca fueron padres de nadie, solamente estaban allí pero nunca hicieron parte de mi vida ni de la de mi hermana, a no ser que quieran dar su opinión, cuándo se trata de opinar como mierda debemos actuar o que cosas debemos elegir están dispuestos allí están ustedes siempre.

-Lo hacemos porque sabemos lo que es mejor para ti..

-No lo saben. Para saberlo deberían conocerme siquiera un poco, y no lo hacen... ¡Yo amo realmente a esa niña, y no voy a permitir que aparezcan de la nada e intenten quitármela!

-Edward...- Bella se puso a mi lado.

-Y tu, hijo, intentaste alguna vez acercarte a nosotros? ¡La última vez que hemos comido juntos fue... Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

-Y es necesario que me quieten a mi hija para que yo me acerque a ustedes nuevamente?

-Solo queremos hacerte ver que no eres lo suficiente responsable para ser padre...

-Si ese es su único argumente, creo que es mejor que se vayan...- les dijo Bella.

-Edward...- me dijo Esme.

-Esme, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana hablaremos con nuestro abogado.

-Quiere decir que seguirán con esa locura?

-Y, a no ser que tengan algo muy bueno que argumentar, ganaremos esta 'locura'.

.

.

_._

* * *

_Hoolaa! :-) eran Carlisle y Esme los que querían adoptar..,. :/ q les pareció el capi? En el próximo aparecerán Ángela y Victoria... :S_

_Bsitos y hasta la semana que viene! ñ.ñ_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

No tenía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia… No recuerdos que valgan la pena recordar, por lo menos. Por eso, quería que Avril tuviera los mejores recuerdos… Y por eso… Estaba haciendo galletas con chispas de chocolate…

Ah!... Con un delantal rosa. Ok, ya lo sé… El rosa no es mi color. Prefiero algo que combine con mis ojos…

No me juzguen… son consecuencias de mucho tiempo sin sexo.

Bueno, y por qué hacía galletas, a final?

¡Haríamos un picnic! E iríamos todos: Bella, Alice, Jasper, Avril, Rose, Em y yo, claro, ya que me hicieron cocinar toda la mañana, tendrían que llevarme…. Como si yo fuera una obligación….

-Que pasha mi amor?- Bella entró a la cocina, vestía vaqueros y una sudadera color rosa. Apretó mis mejillas tiernamente.

-Bella, quieres mismo que yo vaya a ese picnic?- Bella me miró extrañada.

-Pero qué… eh? Claro que quiero… Tú mismo tuviste esa idea.

-Ah…

-Sabes, amor? Creo que tienes depresión post-nada_ yo le fruncí el ceño, sin entender, a la vez que acomodaba para que todo cupiera en el canasto- No te pasó nada, pero así mismo te deprimes…- e rió con fuerza de su chiste sin gracia.

Ha-ha.

Me quité el delantal y lo tiré encima de la mesa.

-Termina de arreglar eso que yo iré a ver a Avril y Rose.

-¡Solo no te suicides en el camino!

Caminé tranquilamente… hasta que pasé por el gran espejo en la pared de living. Me miré de todos ángulos y… Me siento gordo.

Solo puede ser esa costumbre de cocinar que adquirí. Ahora vivo comiendo, y mira ahora los resultados… Negué con la cabeza a mi reflejo que imitó mi cara de disgusto.

-¡AH!- Bella pasó corriendo por enfrente mío. Parecía histérica... detrás de ella venía un afligido Jasper con su mano izquierda en su pantalón y la otra mano una bolsa de hielo.

-Hey, Edward…

-¿Por… que Bella estaba gritando..?

Él resopló y metió la mano con la bolsa de hilo en sus pantalones…

-Exageró…. Ni siquiera le pedí que tocara, solo le dije que echara una ojeada.

-Una ojeada…. A qué, exactamente?

- Ven y mira por ti mismo.- tiró del borde elástico de su pantalón deportivo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema…? No haré eso…- hice una mueca de asco.

-Ven… Es que es realmente impresionante…- parecía hablar en serio… Por eso fui allí, eché un vistazo y…

-¡Oh… mi Dios! Están… verdes… no… ¿Que puto color es ese?

-No sé… creo que es color musgo…

-¿Como pasó eso?

-No tengo certeza…. Pero creo que fue cuándo yo y Allie estábamos jugando con caramelo en… ahí. Pasa que me dormí sin limpiarme totalmente… Creo que algún insecto habrá terminado el trabajo de tu hermana.

-¡Mierda Jasper, es mi hermana!

-Claro… como si no supieras que follamos.

-Eres un idiota mal nacido… ¿Hace cuánto estás así?

-Desde ayer de noche.

-¿Y no has ido al hospital?

-Es lo que iba a hacer ahora… pero Rose estaba tan emocionada de pasar un tiempo conmigo que creo que puede esperar.

No sentía lástima por ese cabrón. ¿Quién le mandó que fuera tan pervertido? Y lo otro era que yo también estoy sufriendo de males genitales… Pero lo mío más bien son bolas azules, no verdes...o color musgo.

Todas las jodidas noches Bella se acostaba encima de mi brazo, yo la abrazaba y dormíamos con ella de espalda mí, y su cuerpo pegado al mío… Sí muy lindo… Para las mujeres, porque para nosotros hombres era: Cabello en la cara, brazo dormido y verga dura. Era todo una tortura…

Subí a nuestra habitación a ver si Bella estaba bien, pero antes me giré cuando ya había subido dos escalones y miré a Jasper que estaba sentado en el sillón desparramado y con la mano en sus genitales.

-Mas te vale no hayas traumatizado a mi mujer…- gruñí y él rodó los ojos.

-Y claro… hace tanto tiempo que no ve una…

-¡Papá!

-…mariposa. Hola mimosa, estás feliz por el picnic?- Jasper paró a Rose antes de que pudiera subirse en su regazo.

Subí los escalones que restaban riendo de la desgracia del cabrón de mi amigo.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y yo golpeé suavemente antes entrar.

-Bellaa...- canturreé, suavemente con miedo de asustarla- Amor...- no se podía ver nadie en la habitación, por eso adentré y escaneé con la mirada, nada. Entré al baño y bella estaba sentada en el inodoro- no... no estaba haciendo sus necesidades, solo estaba sentada- mirando al vacío...- Ahí estas, amor...- me acerqué a ella y me puse a su altura- eh... estás bien?- fruncí el ceño.

-Por favor nunca más hablemos de esto.

-Ok.- acepté sin chistar.

-Espera... antes te tengo que preguntar, de qué col...?

-Musgo.- la corté antes que pudiera terminar. Ella asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

-Avril ya ha terminado de ducharse?

-Sí, ya debe haber bajado a desayunar.

-Pues que no se atreva a tocar mis galletas...- Bella me miró mal- me costó mucho para hacerlas...- me encogí de hombros.

...

-¿Jugo de durazno o naranja?- le pregunté a Alice... sabiendo que ella pediría naranja.

_-Name ne naganja...- _Alice contestó con una bolsa de hielo en la boca. No pude, nuevamente, contener la carcajada por oírla hablar así.

Estábamos todos sentados,-o casi todos, porque Jasper estaba recostado en la lateral de su cuerpo apoyado en un codo- encima de una toalla azul gigante en la que no entrábamos los siete, por lo que se sentaron primero- Avril, Alice, Jasper y Em- quedaron muy cómodos sentados, Bella, yo y Rose, tuvimos que sentarnos en el pasto. Estábamos cerca de un pequeño lago con patitos simpáticos que parecían sonreírme. Em y yo estábamos jugando con una pelota de baseball, yo se la tiraba, él la atrapaba y me la devolvía. Bella le estaba haciendo algún peinado nunca visto a Rose.

Era un hermoso día de sol, con unos veinte y tantos grados. Habían personas corriendo- cosa que me inspiró a hacer lo mismo, ya saben para perder unos kilos, algún día- Habían niños jugando, personas que solo estaban pasando por allí para tener sus quince minutos de "pasear al aire libre" y luego ir a confinarse en una oficina por ocho horas.

Le entregué un vaso descartable con jugo natural- hecho por mí- de naranja y un sorbito. Ella no lo tomó, en vez de eso miró a Jasper diciéndole silenciosamente:

_"Tú me metiste en esto... ahora me debes dar zumo de naranja tu mismo"_

Jasper tomó el vaso resignado y lo puso a la altura de la boca llena de pequeñas heridas de Alice. Ya sé, era realmente asqueroso pensar en la boca y las.. los... las partes íntimas de Jasper... así.

Yo intentaba ignorarlo.

Mi primera impresión cuando vi a Alice fue de risa. Pero si lo analizas a fondo... es asqueroso. ¡Por Dios, es mi hermanita!

-¿Que fue mismo lo que te pasó en la boca tía Allie?- cuestionó Avril, que jugueteaba con el cabello un poco largo de Jasper intentando hacerle trenzas, lo que parecía causarle dolor a Jasper... o serían sus genitales en descomposición? Era realmente difícil de diferenciar pues las dos cosas parecían dolorosas.

Oh, la pregunta incómoda de Avril. Alice se atragantó, Bella corrió a pegarle en la espalda, Alice escupió el jugo en la cara de Jasper, yo me reí y Em me dio con la pelota de en la cabeza.

-Ay..

-Hey..

-Me caí..

-¿Y tú, papá, también te caíste? ¿Estaban juntos cuándo se cayeron?- Preguntó Rose a Jazz, que abrió enorme los ojos.

-S.. sí. Más o menos.

-Entonces... Allie se cayó con la boca en el _meio_ de tus _pielnas_?- repitieron las dos niñas con ojos bien abiertos.

Oh... mi mandíbula tocó el piso... Por cinco segundos, porque luego estallé en carcajadas estruendosas que hicieron que las palomitas cerca del lago volaran asustadas.

Después de un minuto sin parar de reírnos- Bella y yo- Allie y Jasper se unieron a las risas, sin poder contener más. Quien nos viera pensaría que éramos una familia de drogados.

No podía haber tenido una idea mejor para relajar la tensión por la que pasábamos. El problema con Carlisle y Esme, en específico. Quería que mis chicas la pasaran de lo mejor, si fuese posible siempre.

...

Había consultado mi reloj de pulso que me informaba que eran ya las cinco y treinta y cinco minutos. El viento había aumentado y la cantidad de árboles gigantes hacía sombra desnecesaria pues estaba comenzando a hacer frío.

Avril, Rose y Em estaban correteando las palomas, y a veces siendo correteados por patos endemoniados. Estábamos a unos metros de ellos pero se podían oír sus risas infantiles, Rose tenía un poco de algodón de azúcar en el cabello, culpa de Em.

-¡Avril, Rose, Em... vengan a ponerse abrigos que ha comenzado a hacer frío!- los chicos vinieron obedientemente y Bella les puso sus respectivos abrigos color rosa, violeta y verde.

Alice soltó un chillido que le costó otro chillido, de esta vez de dolor.

_-¡Legs tegngo queg sagcar unga fogto!_ - de su bolso sacó una cámara digital rosa. Los tres chicos se pararon siguiendo las indicaciones de Alice para que la foto quedara de la mejor forma. Y con un flash quedó registrado aquél momento, los tres chicos con sonrisas, que si se sumaban todos los dientes entre ellos no llegaban a doce.

...

-Buenas noches, mocosa- le di un beso en la frente a Avril- Buenas noches cabeza de algodón dulce. Hice lo mismo con Rose, que últimamente dormía más en mi casa que en la suya propia.

Era el precio que pagaba por tener un padre pervertido. Pobrecita.

Apagué la luz e iba a salir cuándo oí la voz de Rose.

-Mi padre y Allie van a quedar bien...Ya no se van a caer más?

Sonreí con sorna.

-No por un buen tiempo. Ahora duerman... y nada de quedarse conversando hasta tarde- salí dejando la puerta entreabierta para que entrara una línea de luz del pasillo a la habitación.

Entré a la puerta de enfrente que era mi habitación ahora.

Bella estaba tendida en la cama abrazando a la almohada. Se veía simplemente... adorable. Apagué la televisión- que yo había obligado a Bella a traer a nuestra habitación- y me acosté a su lado. Recién ahí me di cuenta que no estaba durmiendo, pues abrió los ojos y se acercó más a mí.

-¿Tienes certeza de lo que vas a hacer mañana?.

Mañana. Mañana iría al domicilio que me había dado el detective que contraté.

La casa de victoria. Era donde trabajaba ahora Ángela.

Era un barrio residencial caro. Y algo me decía que era con ellas que estaba la solución de mis problemas.

-Sí, mañana estaré allí.

-En serio no quieres que valla contigo.

-Tengo.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D_

_Como han estado? Demoró pero aquí está el capi... Ugh, pobres Allie y Jazz, ... pervertidos -_-_

_hastaaa pronto! Bsos :* ñ.ñ_


	16. Chapter 15

**_*Por los ojos de Avril*_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

**Bella POV**

El sábado amaneció gris... claro, que el sol de los últimos días no duraría para siempre. Me levanté a las siete y media de la mañana, y digo me levanté porque en realidad ya estaba despierta a un buen tiempo. Ni siquiera notaba la consecuencias aún... quizá más tarde comience a sentir el cansancio de una noche prácticamente sin dormir.

Cuándo Edward se...declaró... lo primero, quizá lo segundo que pensé fue: "En los próximos días espero estar pronta para noches mal dormidas"

No era exactamente en esto que estaba pensando.

¡Dios! Todas las noches puedo sentir su 'animación' por mí...¿Pero él hace algo al respecto? NO.

En el comienzo se me pasó por la cabeza tomar yo la iniciativa, estamos en el siglo XXI, al fin y al cabo. Pero se me ocurrió que quizá él no me deseara de esa forma.

Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Primero Jake 'el perro' ahora mi marido: Mi MARIDO, no quiere follar conmigo. Es triste mi situación.

Ah... pero no iba a quedarme lamentando, ha, ha, pero no mismo. Edward entrando en la cocina con cara de dormido el pelo despeinado y muy, muy sexy, interrumpió el plan que había comenzado a crear.

-Buenos días, preciosa- me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Días,- contesté sin mucho entusiasmo. No era sólo la abstinencia que me tenía así, sin dormir derecho a días; mi amorchito quería ir a meterse en el nido de la víbora, o sea la casa de aquella tal de Victoria abandonadora de niñas. Esa mujer está en mi lista negra justo abajo de James, Tanya y Jacob. Esme y Carlisle estarían pero abro excepciones para parientes, aunque si no fuera por su absurda idea de sacarnos a Avril, nunca Edward tendría que ir a su nid... casa. Pero en fin, aceptaría cualquier cosa por quedar con mi pequeña niña hermosa. Pero por más que en menos de dos segundos todo eso pasara por mi mente, solo dije:-¿Café?- levanté la jarra, ofreciéndole café negro. Él asintió y tomó un pan calentito recién comprado por María, que ahora debería estar limpiando nuestra habitación.

-¿Porque de pie tan temprano?- preguntó alzando una ceja, aunque ya sabe que estaba preocupada por él.

-No sé. Simplemente no conseguí quedar más tiempo mirando el techo mientras tu dormías tranquilamente, debo admitir que por un instante te envidié. Puede estar habiendo un Apocalipsis Zombie, lo único que tu haces es dormir.- rodé los ojos. Él rió y sirvió para aliviar el ambiente tenso un poco.

Así se pasó la mañana, levantar a Avril, arreglarla para la escuelita, llevarla a la escuelita, volver, ir a trabajar mismo sabiendo que no conseguiría concentrarme en nada por mucho tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, no conseguí hacer mucho en el escritorio, pero me prometí quedar hasta el almuerzo. Carla, mi secretaria, una chica gordita de cabello castaño y gafas rojas, entró, no sin antes dar tres golpecitos en la puerta.

-La Srta. Cullen está aquí para verla...

-Ya te dije que no la necesitas anunciar, puedes dejar que entre- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Oh, ya sé en lo que está pensando. El día en que abrió la puerta sin golpear, o si lo hizo yo no escuché, y nos encontró a mí y a Edward lo más cerca que ya llegamos del acto sexual.

Estábamos en un día de hormonas a mil y... sucedió. Si no fuera por la entrada de Carla.

Estoy comenzando a considerar despedirla. Ya tenía una hija para atrapallar mi casi inexistente vida sexual, no necesitaba también a una secretaria

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta. Juro que ni siquiera vi a Alice venir cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada enfrente mío. Le dije a Carla que se podía retirar.

-Sabes que estoy trabajando, verdad? Cosa que deberías hacer más a menudo.

-Por favor, Bella, no vienes casi nunca al trabajo y cuando lo haces quedar chponeandote con mi hermano. Y ni siquiera se les ocurre cerrar la puerta- puso sus ojos en blanco- Respiré hondo. Lo peor era que tenía razón.

-¿Que es lo que viniste hacer?

-Quieres que me ayudes a dejar a Jasper.

-¿Por qué?

-Él me dijo: Oh, Alice, te amo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

-Ah... Oh... y tú que le contestaste?

-Ah, mmhh, Jazzy mi vaquero ...- empezó a imitar sonidos sexuales y morderse el labio.

-Ok,ok, Allie, ya entendí. ¿Entonces quiere decir que tú no lo amas?

-No sé. Creo que es demasiado pronto para decir..- tragó ruidosamente- esas palabras.

-Entonces dile...

-Pero las cosas quedaría raras entre nosotros.

-Mejor vamos a almorzar y conversamos mejor... pero sigo creyendo que son perfectos uno para el otro... A él se le infectan las bolas, a ti se te infecta a boca, o sea, tienen una conexión impresionare.

Alice me pegó en el brazo, pero rió conmigo.

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Edward POV**

Una mujer bajita de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo y un uniforme de rosa de nana nos atiende. Tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años.

Jasper y yo estamos enfrente a la enorme mansión blanca con un enorme jardín lleno de arbustos, flores y árboles.

-¿Ángela?-Ella asiente, seria inexpresiva- Yo soy Edward Cullen y él es mi amigo Jasper Hale, hablamos por teléfono- mi voz es irreconocible, nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi puta vida, pero tampoco había aparentado nunca estar tan confiado. Estaba en mis manos: quedar o no quedarnos con la mocosita. Era mucha presión pero esperaba poder aguantar.

Por fin una emoción pasa por el rostro antes inmutable de la Sra., y no puedo encontrar otro nombre para describirla si no: Nostalgia.

-¿Eres... eres el papá de Avril?- su voz estaba embargada de emoción, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Lo próximo no lo vi venir, cuando ni esperaba la mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó fuerte.

-¡Gracias!, gracias por cuidar a mi niña...

** . **

**.**

** .**

**Bella POV**

Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en su apartamento que, curiosamente, quedaba cerca de mi local de trabajo. Era con certeza el apartamento más acogedor que ya visité.

Alice y yo fuimos criadas de maneras similares, eso quiere decir que las dos estuvimos acostumbradas al lujo, los muebles sobrios y colores helados. Pinturas y esculturas costosas como decoración.

Su apartamento era todo lo contrario, con colores vivos, alegres, muebles de pino y grandes ventanas con cortinas floridas y tres dibujos y una foto de los niños en la heladera. Sillas de diseño y una vista increíble de Nueva York.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no podemos ir a comer china en restauran de la esquina.

– ¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque decirle 'Te amo'. Si se lo digo lo estaré diciendo porque el me lo dijo, no porque lo sienta de verdad. ¿Crees que eso sería justo?- comenzó a reunir las cosas necesarias para cocinar mientras hablaba sola.

La quedé mirando por un minuto hasta me me di cuenta, me había hecho una pregunta.

-Oh, perdón. Pensé que era una pregunta retórica...- rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no me estás ayudando en nada ¿Verdad?

-Es que para ayudarte, primero tengo que entenderte.

-¿Y porque es tan difícil entenderme?- levantó un poco más la voz.

-Porque no estudié psicología...- le dije en el mismo tono.

Allie soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dejó caer en una silla a mi lado.

.

** .**

** .**

**EPOV**

-Entonces, cuándo le dices a una persona que la amas, es tipo una obligación que te digo por lo menos un 'gracias'. O sea ¡Le estas diciendo que la amas! ¿Me entiendes nana?- Jasper estaba despejando en la pobre Ángela todo lo que me hizo escuchar esta mañana.

Sí, con certeza mi visita no sirvió de mucho hasta ahora. Desde que nos sentamos y Ángela nos ofreció leche y galletas que Jasper no deja de comer, llorar, rezongar.

Eso me hizo recordar cuándo vimos 'Comer, rezar, amar' por quinta vez con Bella, mi amorchito.

Decidí hablar.

-Oye, Ángela...

-Hey man, no ves que estoy hablando yo. Hay problemas más importantes que los tuyos mismos.

-¿Me estas llamando egoísta? Pues que sepas que eres un cabrón infantil y egocéntrico.

-Gordo.

-Nana, míralo- le apunto Jasper que se está comiendo todas las galletas- me está peleando.

Ángela intenta separar a Jasper y las galletas, él solo leanta la cabeza para tomar un poco de leche y en ese momento aprovecho para intentar sacarle el plato, pero acaba que me deja caer la leche encima manchándome toda la camisa. Era una camisa nueva que me había regalado Bellie.

-¡Chicos!- levantó la voz, sin gritar, Ángela. Los dos la miramos con culpabilidad- Jasper, vas a quedar sentado ahí pensando en lo que hiciste. Edward, ven conmigo que te lavaré la camisa y conversemos.

Caminamos con Ángela, pero antes que desapareciésemos por el pasillo me di vuelta y le mostré la lengua a Jazz.

Ha-ha.

Ángela puso mi camisa a lavar y mientras esperamos, nos sentamos en una mesa en el jardín. Yo le estaba explicando la situación:

-...Y es por eso que tengo que conseguir alguna cosa que deje asegurado que Avril tiene que quedarse conmigo.

-¿Y crees que encontrarás esa cosa, aquí?

-Algo me dice que la respuesta la tienes tu... O Victoria. Peor como dijiste que estaba viajando.

-Sí, creo que no viene hasta mañana- quedamos unos segundos en silencio- Conozco a James desde que era solo un crío, y cuándo me dijo que se casaba porque su novia estaba embarazada... ¡Wow! No podía haber quedado más feliz, pues siempre había sido un chico de pocos amigos, muy solito. Fui a vivir a su casa, y me enamoré por aquella pequeña niña de, extrañamente, ojos verdes. Digo extrañamente porque James, Victoria y los abuelos paternos de Avril tienen los ojos azules. Creo que alguno de los padres de Victoria debe de tenerlos verdes, aunque nunca vi a ninguno de los dos.

»En el comienzo Victoria estaba emocionada por el bebé, pero fue pasajero. Así que ella nació Victoria comenzó a ignorar a la niña, estar el menor tiempo posible en casa, etc. Desde ese entonces hice todo por esa niña. Pasaron los años y Avril recién comenzaba a extrañar la ausencia de sus padres. Era doloroso ver el rechazo de sus padres hacia ella, incluso pude ver... odio por parte de James. Un día...- se secó algunas lágrimas que había dejado escapar con un pañuelo- Victoria me había dado libre, como lo hacía todos los viernes en la tarde, pero yo me había olvidado de algo y tuve que volver a por ello, cuándo entré a la casa Victoria se estaba besando con un hombre moreno. Yo nunca conté nada de eso a nadie. Pero parece que James no necesitó que nadie se lo contra, él mismo averiguó todo y descubrió a su esposa y amante en un hotel. Un cliché, lo se. Los intentó matar, pero no obtuvo suceso. Ahora está preso, y Avril tiene una familia. Seré eternamente grata a ustedes por eso.

-La llegada de Avril a nuestras vidas fue, sin duda, lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Y por eso es muy importante que ella se quede con nosotros.

-Cree me que quiero ayudarte hijo, pero no consigo encontrar nada que sirva- tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, confortarme.

** .**

** .**

** .**

**BPOV**

-¡Alice de Dios! ¿Por qué nunca me enteré que cocinabas tan bien?

-Tu sorpresa me ofende. Soy buena en muchas cosa. Administración, decoración, culinaria...

-...destrozarle el corazón a las personas que más te quieren cuando te declaran sus sentimientos.

-¿Ya te dije que eres una pésima amiga?

-Verano de dos mil y once, estábamos en Hawai y me fui con aquél instructor de Surf caliente, mientras tu te tomabas un drink con un nombre impronunciable y hablabas con un pobre desconocido de como amabas a Jeremy y él se había acostado con Sandra Peterson.

-¿Wow, recuerdas a Jeremy Swyer?

-¡Si! Era un idiota- De pronto algo no encajó en mi mente- ¿Cómo podías amar a aquél idiota malnacido y no tener ningún sentimiento por Jasper?

-Obviamente nunca amé a aqu

él idiota. Y obviamente, también, tengo sí sentimientos por Jazz. Sentimientos fuertes. Pero tengo miedo de toparme con la misma piedra de siempre. Él me decepciona, yo lloro, él se va.

-Pero no es necesario que termines todo con él. Solo le tienes que decir que no van al mismo ritmo y necesitas ir más despacio.

-Es lo que haré- le sonreí, feliz por haber podido, por fin, resolver el problema de mi cuñada, y seguir comiendo.

Vaya susto me llevé al ver el reloj que marcaba las tres y trina y cinco de la tarde.

No quería trbajar mismo.

.

.

.

EPOV

Por fin la camisa secó.

Con Ángela conversamos bastante y ella me pidió ver a Avril cualquier día. Yo no dudé en aceptar, ya que le haría bine a la mocosa reencontrase con su nana.

-Espero que Jazz todavía esté en la salón esperando porque yo vine con él y...-dejé de hablar cuándo adentramos al salón y Jasper tenía a una pelirroja en su regazo... besándolo. Finalmente él la empujo, y por fin pude verle la cara a la mujer.

Era imposible no reconocerla.

-¿Edward?

-... ¿Vicky?

-¿Vicky?- Jasper abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la apuntó susurrando-¿Esta es la víbora?

Miré a Ángela y ella asintió.

Estaba mirando a los ojos de la mujer que había abandona a mi hija y... que a la ver fue mi novia a seis años.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Hi! :S_

_O.O Eddie y Victoria se conocen. Será que de esta vez Ed encontrará algo que lo ayude?_

_¡Hasta la semana que viene! Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana C: Bss_


	17. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 16_

* * *

_-¿Vicky?- Jasper abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la apuntó susurrando-¿Esta es la víbora?_

_Miré a Ángela y ella asintió._

_Estaba mirando a los ojos de la mujer que había abandona a mi hija y... que a la ver fue mi novia a seis años._

* * *

**EPOV**

_SantaMierdaJodida._

Mi mente nunca trabajó tan rápido como en aquel momento. Todo y nada a la vez pasó por mi cabeza en los diez segundos que pasé callado. Victoria, la madre de Avril, es Victoria, la chica que era mi novia hace seis años y... _QUE BELLA ODIABA._

Y cuando Bella odia algo… sin duda se lo hace saber. Y Victoria… no es ciertamente la persona más amigable del mundo. Entonces…

_DiosDiosDios. Voy a estar bien en el medio de un colapso de mujeres._

_Bella va a enloquecer cuando sepa._

Siento que me estaba pasando por alto algo importante. Hm, que raro.

-¿Que está pasando acá?- dije, aunque supiera muy bien lo que está pasando.

Jasper traidor de hermanas. Espera a que le cuente a Alice, perro. Le entrecerré los ojos. Él comenzó a hablar asustado.

-No... No es lo que parece... Ella- apuntó con las dos manos a Vicky- me- se señalo a sí mismo- atacó. ¿Entiendes? Ni siquiera me dijo un 'Hola' antes y ya... atacó, ¿entiendes?

-Hola, nene- con una voz 'seductora' Victoria pasó una uña larga y negra por el pecho de Jasper que, incómodo, se alejó. La volvió a señalar:

-¡¿Ves?!- arqueó ambas cejas.

Aja, ok. Existen cosas más importantes que Jasper en este momento.

-A propósito, no es que no me alegre de volver a verte Edward, pero: ¿Por qué estás en mi casa y... porqué sabes donde es mi casa?

-Ok, ok, una pregunta por vez- dije moviendo las manos y riendo... nervioso. Ella se paró con las manos en las caderas y cejas arqueadas. Miré a Jasper buscando ayuda.

-Edward, creo que quiere que le contestes- Jasper se había movido a mi lado.

_Gracias por la gran información, Jazz._

-Oh, ah... nosotros... Eh, yo... ¡Jasper es mi cuñado!- sonreí, radiante.

Victoria solo pareció más confusa todavía.

-Eh... Por fin consiguió novio la duende- se burló con desdén- Pero, ¿Por qué será que no me convence que hayas venido solo para contarme las buenas nuevas?

-En realidad Edward vino porque necesita un ama de llaves. Él vino a hablar conmigo.

Ella nos miró con su mirada de arpía. Caminó hacia nosotros, hacia Jasper en realidad... Puso una mano en sus pantalones y buscó allí. Sacó su... celular, escribió algo y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

-Llámame- le guiñó un ojo- Y tú, Cullen... Búscate otra ama de llaves, porque esta es mía.

-Sí, claro. Bueno... creo que ya vamos- _Pff quiero-salir-de-aquí._

-¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar?-Victoria hizo un puchero más falso que Pepsi de piña.

Pero ok. Tiempo es información. Cuánto más tiempo pase con la madre de Avril más información obtengo.

Entonces aceptamos. Yo acepté y cinché a Jasper por la camisa conmigo. Literalmente.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

-¿Cómo será que les va a los chicos en la casa Vivoractoria?- le pregunté a una muy concentrada en el surfista caliente de la televisión: Ken, el novio de Barbie Malibú. Sí, Alice se estaba mordiendo el labio y suspirando por un puto juguete- ¿Sabías que Ken es casado?- eso, por fin, logró captar su atención.

-¡Mentira!

-Sip...- alargué la 'p' y asentí burlándome de ella- Yo tenía Barbie y Ken vestidos de novios cuándo tenía... ¡5 AÑOS! ¿Cuál es tu problema Alice?

-No sé, creo que es porque prefiero los rubios...

-Ajá. Ok. Pero, hablando en serio, estoy preocupada por los chicos.

-Victoria no los va a comer, Bella…

-Arg, ni la nombres... ¿puedes creer que tiene el mismo nombre de una perra ex de Edward que odio?

-Yo recuerdo bien a Victoria- la mire mal- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? Nunca más la vimos.

Me encogí de hombros. No sé, ni quiero saber.

Ojalá nunca la vuelva a ver…

**EPOV**

-¿…recuerdan a Bella? Arg, como la odiaba. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Sin duda continúa soltera, libre, y suelta, como siempre fue…

Apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa tuve que quedar escuchando a Victoria hablando mal de mi _Bellie-Bell_ , sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

. .

Jasper parecía estar pensando en la puta muerte de la becerra. O en Alice. O en cómo le ofreció su corazón y ella lo pisó, machacó y destruyó.

¿No es súper mi hermanita? Lo sé.

En fin, todavía no tenía nada. Y eso que Victoria iba por su séptima copa de vino… ¡Dios, que mujer resistente?

Af, mierda.

-Entonces, Victoria, te has casado?

-Sí. Está preso ahora…- torció la boca- Me intentó matar…

-A ver si adivino…- dije en broma- te encontró en cama con otro..

Ella rió.

Me ves cara de puta…- _en realidad… sí, sí te veo_- Pero no, no fue eso.

-¡¿No?!- dije un poco más sorprendido de lo que sería... Disimulado- Em... ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Cuanta curiosidad, Sr. Cullen…- sonrió torcido- Descubrió que la niña no era hija de él…

_Mierda_.

…

**BPOV**

Allie y yo estábamos sentadas en un banco rosa, fuera del Kínder, esperando a Avril y Rose. Alice estaba aprovechando los cinco minutos que faltaban para pintarse las uñas.

Una chica de nuestra edad, creo, con gafas el pelo rubio en un moño y ropas apropiadas para una señora de setenta años se sentó a un lado de Alice.

-¡Kate!- la saludó.

-Buenas tardes.- ¿En serio esta chica no era un robó?

-Bella, esta es Kate, la niñera de Em, Kate, ésta es Bellita, mi cuñada.

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella.

-Mmh… Me imagino que Bella se un apodo afectuoso.. a no ser que queramos establecer una relación de lesbianismo, no creo que sea apropiado.

Asentí con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Oh… okey.

Esto ni siquiera es la persona más... Singular… que me encuentro.

Alice continuó con su tarea d pintarse las uñas, no sin antes, claro, reírse de mi cara de imbécil, y el indeseable silencio incomodo se estableció…

No me juzguen, tenía miedo de hablarle y que me saliera con alguna cosa sobre que tengo intenciones de violarla.

Por fin, pocos minutos después los niños salieron corriendo a sus madres y niñeras. Encontré a mi Avril de la mano con Rose corriendo y agitando sus dos coletas castañas brillantes. Rose llevaba el cabello suelto, como siempre. Y Em iba atrás cargando las mochilas de los tres. La rosa de Avril, la violeta de Rose, y la suya de Spiderman.

Aw. Tierno.

-Alice, podemos ir todos para tu _casha_...- pregunta Rosie mirando con ojitos tiernos, brillantes y grandes a su ¿madrastra?, ¿Alice era la madrastra de alguien? ¡Wow!

Tomé a mi pequeña castaña en brazos y esa dejó un melado beso en mi mejilla. Recién ahí Em llegó a nosotros y suspiró, creo, cuándo vio a su niñera.

-Hola...- arrastró la palabra. El pequeño varoncito parecía pronto para hacer un berrinche, pero entonces Rose tomó su mano le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró un 'gracias'. Em se sonrojó.

Oh, dios, tendré una sobredosis de ternura...

-Alice, por favor controla a tu pequeña abusadora...- Oh, Kate...

-Son solo niños.

La niñera tomó la mano de Em, le puso alcohol en gel, limpió su mejilla con un pañuelo y murmuró:

-Claro, claro, besos en la mejilla hoy, embarazos adolescentes mañana...- y negando con la cabeza se dio vuelta para irse- Es lo que mi madre siempre decía...

¿Realmente esa ...persona (creo)... tenía mi edad?

-_Espela_... ¿Em puede venir con nosotros Srta. Kate?

-No creo que sea...

-Vamos...- imploraron las dos... Alice y Rose.

Y quien puede resistir a cuatro ojitos de cordero? Ni siquiera un robot.

...

**EPOV**

Avril no es hija de James, Avril no es hija de James.

Ciento cincuenta y cinco millones de veces: mierda. Estoy estupefacto, creo que me quedé viendo fijamente a Victoria, gracias al cielo estaba tan borracha que ni se dio cuenta.

Ok, eran las cuatro de la tarde, Victoria estaba cayendo de borracha, Jasper estaba con mal de amores, yo había descubierto que Avril no es hija de quien pensaba que era y Bella morirá cunado sepa que Victoria es Victoria, quien ella odia.

Ok, vamos bien por ahora.

'Alguien' había puesto música y 'alguien' tenía una botella de Vodka en la mano y estaba bailando encima del sillón con Victoria. 'Alguien', alias Jasper, es el peor amigo del mundo.

Se habían pasado una cuantas horas, Ángela se había ido, pues era su noche libre, ahora, y yo seguía aquí ¿Por qué?

Porque soy la mierda de una buena persona que se queda a vigilar a su amigo borracho para que no se termine acostando con una víbora y perdiendo la única oportunidad que le queda de ser feliz y que una chica bonita, inteligente y bien sucedida lo quiera. Alice.

-¡Vamos, Jasper... baja de ahí... imbécil...!

Suspirando tomé mi celular para llamar a Bella.

...

**BPOV**

-¿Recién ahora recuerdas que eres casado?-le atendí gritando a mi 'amnésico' marido que ni siquiera me llamó toda la tarde para decirme... algo, lo que sea- Ahora me vas a decir que continúa en la casa de la víbora?

-_Eddie... ven a bailar..._- escuché la voz de una mujer y música alta.

_Oh... mierda... Edward Cullen, me debes una explicación._

-Quién está contigo?

-No es lo que piensas... Victoria y Jasper están bailando y... están borrachos y...- quedó en silencio-... besándose, ejem, ya sé que parece raro pero te juro que...

-Adiós, Edward- le colgué en la cara, suspirando y dejándome caer en el sillón color melocotón de Alli.

Oh no, Jasper estaba besando a Victoria. Mierda.

Miré a mi derecha donde Alice, Kate y los niños estaban haciendo algún baile inexistente. Kate hacía el baile del robot, Alice meneaba las caderas con las manos en las rodillas, Rose movía los pies arrastrándolos por el piso, Em hacía algunos pasos de hip-hop y Avril imitaba una bailarina de ballet.

Se veían ridículos.

Kate robot se había transformado en Kate frenética después de comer los bombones rellenos de licor de Alice.

-Creo que estoy borracha...-había dicho.

Eso fue cómico.

Fui allí y cinché a Alice por un brazo, los otros ni notaron y siguieron bailando con la siguiente música que hablaba algo sobre un pato perdido.

-Allie tengo que hablar contigo...

-Ok, pero es necesario que hablemos en susurros.

-No..- susurré- No- hable normalmente de esta vez- Es que.. lo que te tengo que contar.. este... Edward y Jasper continúan en la casa de Victoria y parece que están teniendo una fiestita. Parece que Jazz y Victoria se estaban besando...

Alice no dijo nada. Se paró, fue a la heladera, sacó una cerveza, volvió a mi lado se sentó y comenzó a beber.

Ay, ay. Como conocía a Alice, era momento de dejarla sola, por eso decidí ser una buena amiga e irme.

-Avril, ven, ya está tarde, vamos...

-Ahhh...- hizo un puchero- _no quiero irme.. solo mash chinco minutoshh..._

Tocaron el timbre en ese momento. Yo fui a abrir pues Alice parecía más interesada en su bebida y Kate ni había percibido lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola- saludé a María en la puerta.

-Hola, Bella. Vine a buscar a Rose. Alice me pasó un mensaje diciendo que estaba acá.

-Sí.. ¡Rose, tu abuela te vino a buscar!

-Ahhh.. no quierooo ir... Allie nos deja quedar ¿Verdad Allie?

-Claro mimosa, incluso tengo una idea, porque tu y Avril se quedan acá con María mientras Bellita y yo vamos a divertirnos- sonrió malignamente como cuando tenía una idea maligna en mente. Alice dejó su cerveza en la mesita de centro y le habló a Maria- Nana, no te importaría quedarte con las niñas mientras nosotras hacemos algo...

-Claro que no, Allie, vayan tranquilas.

Kate se acercó a nosotras.

-Tengo que llevarlo- apuntó a Em- Oh, dios, mi madre no se puede enterarb de esto..

-Tranquila Kate, no. Estas. Borracha.

-Tienes certeza?

Asentí.

-Ah... qué lástima.. Vamos Em- Em se despidió de todas con un beso en la mejilla y salieron por la puerta.

-Yo voy a vestirme.. tengo que estar espectacular... Jazzy esperarme que estoy yendo.- murmuró mientras desaparecía en el pasillo-¡Ven, Bella! Te voy a prestar mi vestido morado seductor y sé que quedaras hermosa...

-Oh, ya voy.. Avril, pórtate bien en la casa de María, no rompas nada, no grites, no hagas berrinches, obedece... diviértete- le sonreí y me despedí de ella con un abrazo.

...

-...entonces, nos encontraremos enfrente a mi casa, de aquí a media hora, ok, besos.

La sonrisa maligna fue abriendo paso en el rostro de Allie.

-Pues... creo que este fue el último.

Gracias a los 'contactos' o 'chicos con quienes Alice ya salió y/o durmió' de Alice, teníamos a unas doscientas personas invitadas, a una fiesta en la casa de... Victoria.

Eso mismo, le haríamos una visita a esos idiotas, ¿no era fiesta lo que querían? Pues tendrían una fiesta.

Alice se había puesto un pantalón de cuero, tan ajustado como una segunda piel, tacones azules de gamuza y una blusa azul transparente.

A mí me había prestado un vestido morado brillante que me quedaba un poco demasiado corto, con tirantes y zapatos negros. Me hizo llevar el pelo suelto.

-Y puedes contestarme cómo vamos a hacer para pasar por la seguridad de la casa.

-Crees que hubiese llamado a todas esas personas si no supiera lo que estoy haciendo Bella...- el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

Bendito timbre, no quería escuchar otro discurso de como Alice Cullen siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Oh.. Kate, hola. Te has olvidado de algo..- Kate estaba parada en la puerta con su mismo cabello suelto lacio, rubio y por los hombros, las ropas de señora y sin rastro de maquillaje, con las manos al frente de su cuerpo mirándome fijamente.

-Quiero emborracharme..- ahora Alice había aparecido a mi lado.

-¡Kate!

-Alice.

-Ah.. oh... qué bueno que quieres hacerlo, pero, como crees que podemos ayudarte?

-Bueno, ustedes van a salir y me imagino habrá alcohol, drogas y sexo a donde van...

-Oh.. no, no.. bueno, quizá haya... pero Alice y yo somos comprometidas.

-Eso quiere decir que la niña es tu hija.

-Sí, Avril es mi hija...

-Bueno eso comprueba mi hipótesis del embarazo adolescente.

-Oh... no, ella no es mi hija biológica, pero la amo como si fuera.

-Entiendo.

Quedamos en silencio.

¿En cerio quería salir con nosotras?

-Sabes... es una salida de chicas...

-Yo soy una chica.

-No parece...- murmuró Alice.

-Bueno, creo que no habrá mal ninguno en que vayas con nosotras...

...

**EPOV**

Hace ya una hora que desistí de contener a Jasper.

¿Quería follar a Victoria? ¡Pues que se la follase! No me importo.

Ellos se habían ido para la que, supongo, sería la habitación de Victoria hace unos minutos y yo quedé intentando hablar con Bella.

Cuando vi que no contestaría me preparé para irme. Era lo que iba a hacer pero tocó el timbre.

Fui a atender y...

-¡Sorpresa!- en menos de diez segundos la casa estaba llena de personas, y eso que no era una casa pequeña, traían alcohol, música y algunas chicas traían bikini.

En la puerta quedaron paradas Alice, Bella y una rubia rara con ropas de abuela.

-Donde está el perro de tu amigo.

Oh mierda, Alice está enfadada.

-Vamos, Edward, contesta, donde está Jasper y Victoria?

Oh, diablos, Bella está enfadada.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Jasper y Victoria... Mmh... Qué será que pasa en la habitación de ella? Pobre Ed, tendrá que aguantar la furia de dos mujeres...XD_

_Hasta pronto, besitos! ñ.ñ _


End file.
